Luna Roja
by Delta Elena
Summary: Dos almas que por siglos se buscan sin descanso, ella sufriendo de las terribles pruebas de ser mortal y el viviendo una sola vida sin descanso, en espera de encontrarle sumidos bajo una luna Roja
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto solo los tomo prestados para esta historia, espero que les guste.**

**Prologo**

Europa Siglo XV.

El cielo ennegrecido por una fuerte nube de humo que cubría aquella ciudad, el repicar de las gruesas campanas opacaba cualquier otro sonido mientras la fuerte muchedumbre se reunía en la plaza después de haber sido llamados.

Los gritos de odio llenos de maldiciones dirigidos hacia un solo punto, fuertes palabras salían de aquellos hombres cubiertos de ropas blancas.

Un caos reinaba todo el sitio sin saber quien había originado aquello, un infierno vivido sobre la tierra mientras el fuego consumía varias cosas de las cuales ahora ya no tenían forma.

Centenares de piedras eran lanzadas sobre una pequeña figura que solo los recibía en silencio sin expresión alguna, tan solo con una frazada blanca que apenas le cubría su cuerpo.

Largos cabellos oscuros en hermosos risos caían sobre su rostro cubriéndole por completo, aquel adolorido cuerpo que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, más siendo sostenido por aquel grueso y lastimoso palo del cual estaba amarrado.

Hace mucho que los sonidos habían dejado de llegar hasta sus oídos, el dolor de las piedras golpearle ya no parecía ser tan duro, sus ojos apenas podían siquiera abrirse.

El humo le estaba asfixiando además de aquel dolor tan terrible que le hizo volver en sí, aquel enorme ardor sobre su piel la cual comenzaba a quemarse lentamente.

La gente arremolinada alrededor de aquella pira de fuego que comenzaba a arder más y mas, lanzando blasfemias en contra de aquella mujer que resistía con todas sus fuerzas por no caer presa de aquel terrible dolor.

-Na…ru…to

Unas débiles palabras que fueron llevadas por el viento mientras el fuego las consumía, la gente vitoreaba su gran triunfo.

Cerca de ahí a pocos metros una figura cubierta por una negra capa miraba con horror aquella enorme hilera de humo negro acompañado de un fétido olor a quemado.

A pesar de las fuertes campanas que seguían resonando el grito desgarrador que le siguió solo consiguió que aquello quedara en silencio.

Una masacre ocurrió en ese sitio y ningún testigo que diera pie a lo que había sucedido, la historia cuenta que posiblemente fueron presas de la famosa peste y el fuego limpio la ciudad.

Muchos rumores siguieron a aquella bruja quemada que se llevo consigo a aquella gente que la torturo y quemo, mandando a su verdugo el cual espera impaciente por su retorno.

Pero será cierto todo esto…

**Espero saber de su opinión como siempre, además de que haya sido de su agrado**

**Y gracias por pasarte por este sitio y tomarte la molestia de leer esta historia.**

**Es corto pero espero que les guste y díganme si quieren que le siga.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Contracto**


	2. Contrato

**Regresando con gripe y depre ^^ me pongo a trabajar con muchas ganas para salir adelante esperando no me cuelguen.**

**Contrato**

América Siglo XX

Ese día parecía ser como cualquiera de los que tuviera siempre, ella era alguien que desde pequeña había tenido que sobrevivir a como diera lugar así como su hermana gemela Shion ambas habían perdido a su familia a temprana edad por lo que sin ningún apoyo tuvieron que arreglárselas.

Aunque para la sociedad el modo en que lo hicieron era algo que no veían con buenos ojos, después de todo una joven debe ser alguien que no caiga ante los pecados del mundo frívolo.

Pero cuando estás sola y acorralada las buenas modas y el nivel social no valen de nada, el hambre al final termina por ser más grande que otra cosa.

Aquellas dos chicas viviendo en un pequeño departamento sin muchos lujos ni cosas extras, solo lo indispensable, estudiando de día y trabajando de noche.

Chicas que vendían sus cuerpos para poder salir adelante a pesar de las críticas de la cruel sociedad que jamás vería aquello con buenos ojos.

Ambas viviendo en su propio equilibrio logrando mantenerse a flote con bastante suerte, pero como siempre no solo aquellos que no creían que esa vida fuera decente estaban aquellos que no les gustaba su forma de trabajar independiente.

Muchas veces fueron amedrentadas y humilladas por grupos que deseaban que trabajaran para ellos y que aportaran su cuota, pero a pesar de ello se mantenían siempre orgullosas esperando que algún día todo eso cambiara y tuvieran un mejor futuro.

Pero ese día no era como los demás a pesar de que todo indicara lo contrario, como cada mañana ambas asistían a la universidad con todo el entusiasmo posible.

El rostro de Shion mostraba algunos golpes por una redada anterior en donde casi era atrapada y eso no podía permitirlo.

Hinata le miraba tratando de ocultar el miedo que le daba el perder a su único pariente pero la situación de ambas a pesar de buscar con empeñó un mejor trabajo siempre resultaba en fracasos por lo que simplemente se dedicaban a soportar aquello con una sonrisa.

Shion trataba de mostrar un rostro tranquilo y apacible para no preocupar a su hermanita y pudieran seguir su vida tan poco inusual.

Pero con el pasar de las horas su estado comenzó a mostrar indicios de que no se encontraba nada bien, y fue hasta mucho después que termino por caer inconsciente presa de una fuerte fiebre que le llevo a cama.

Hinata tuvo que enfrentar esto ella sola al ver que Shion había enfermado gravemente terminando por dejar momentáneamente los estudios y ver la forma de trabajar mucho para pagar las medicinas que cada vez eran más.

Pero las constantes amenazas y el robo de su trabajo por parte de aquellos acosadores hizo que el dinero cada vez fuera menos, hasta que aquella noche el médico le dio una noticia que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-Debe ser internada…de lo contrario morirá sin remedio

Hinata sintió como la sangre se le detenía y el aire se le escapaba ante la mirada de aquel medico que no parecía mostrar ningún otro indicio de humanidad hacia ellas.

-Por favor hágalo

El la miro sin ningún cambio observando la desesperación de la joven ojiperla que estaba a punto de caer de rodillas pero el miedo de perder a su hermana era mayor por lo que se sostenía de lo poco que tenia.

-Tienes dinero para ello niña

Sin quitar esa mirada que todos ponían con ella haciéndole sentirse lo peor del mundo mientras las lagrimas querían salir a como diera lugar, pero no podía permitirse eso no debía dejarse caer ahora que su hermana estaba tan grave.

-Claro ¡así que la internara ¡ - mirándole con toda las fuerzas que aún le quedaban esperando que aquello no se le viniera abajo.

El hombre solo suspiro mientras tomaba su teléfono y hacia una llamada solicitando una ambulancia de emergencia para después mirarle seriamente.

Tienes hasta mañana para pagar esta cantidad al hospital de lo contrario estarás en graves problemas.

Hinata tomo el papel entre sus manos mientras sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa, el precio establecido iba más allá de lo que se hubiera imaginado pero la sonrisa del médico al salir solo le decía que tendría que jugar sus reglas, la vida de su hermana estaba en juego.

Esa noche salió con todas las energías posibles debía tener esa cantidad lo más pronto posible antes de que amaneciera si quería que su hermana se salvara, pero jamás había tenido en sus manos tanto dinero.

Esa noche se le hizo eterna jamás había sentido aquella necesidad de terminar cada cita lo más pronto posible y de continuar con aquello con todas sus fuerzas.

Había reunido una gran cantidad y su cuerpo le dolía bastante pero el fuerte deseo de no perder a su hermana le hacía seguir a como diera lugar, pero al llegar a su próxima cita una sombra le hizo detenerse y sentir miedo.

-Vaya, vaya si es la hermanita de la rubia contestona y parece que hoy te ha ido muy bien – mirándola burlonamente mientras detrás de ella salían otros dos tipos que le cerraban el paso.

Hinata miro con miedo como estaba siendo acorralada y más porque aquello solo indicaba que le quitarían el dinero y hasta otras cosas.

-Por favor déjenme ir, que les hemos hecho para que nos molesten de esta forma

-Tranquila gatita si te portas bien nada malo te ocurrirá en tanto danos todo lo que has ganado y con eso te dejaremos ir – mirándole con una sonrisa sádica haciéndole sentirse tan mal.

-No lo hare….mi hermana está enferma ella lo necesita – temblando mientras sus palabras salían con dificultad buscando una salida de aquella situación.

El fuerte agarre de uno mientras, y el otro le buscaba el dinero lograron que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir con fuerza.

-Noooo¡ mi hermana necesita ese dinero¡ por favor¡ - llorando con desesperación tratando de zafarse de aquellos hombres pero el frio de un cuchillo le hizo mirar al hombre frente a ella.

-Te dije que cooperaras ahora deberé hacer algo que no me gusta…y mas con el lindo rostro que tienes gatita – jugando con el cuchillo en su rostro muy divertido.

-Yo que tu mejor me iba antes de morir – una fría voz salía de las sombras mientras las luces de la calle comenzaban a parpadear y todos volteaban en busca del origen de aquella lúgubre voz.

-Con que tenemos a un espía, si lo que buscas diversión amigo te costara un dinero – mirando entre la oscuridad unos ojos rojos que brillaban con fuerza haciendo que sintiera miedo como si aquella mirada pudiera verle mas allá de lo normal.

Hinata llena de miedo no podía moverse pero una voz dentro de su cabeza le hizo girar su rostro para ver fijamente aquella mirada poco usual

-"Cierra los ojos"

Sin saber por qué Hinata así lo hizo y los gritos de desesperación le hicieron tomar sus manos para cubrirse los oídos y poder dejar de escucharles.

El sentir de una mano sobre su hombro le hizo girar de nuevo y toparse ahora con una mirada azul tan profunda como el cielo pero a la vez tan helada como el hielo, no supo que decir ni que hacer las palabras no salían, no sabía si era miedo o alguna otra razón simplemente no podía hacerlo.

El simplemente la tomo para levantarla y susurrarle algo al oído

-Si quieres salvar a tu hermana tendrás que hacer un contracto conmigo- haciendo que su piel se erizara sin poder evitarlo aun inmóvil escuchando todo lo que le decía aquel extraño.

Yo…- tragando saliva y recordando a su hermana por lo que apretó los puños de la mano y mordió sus labios antes de continuar- que debo hacer.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron mientras apreciaba mejor a la persona frente a ella, un chico de rubios cabellos y mirada azul celeste que le miraba fríamente mientras nuevamente la tomaba del rostro y volvía a susurrarle.

-Deberás vivir de ahora en adelante conmigo y atenderme a mí y a mis amigos, si lo haces pagare por completo los gastos de tu hermana y no solo los del hospital si no sus estudios y todo lo que ella desee así como tú.

Se le hizo eterno aquello, lo que le proponía era renunciar a todo lo que tenia para servirle de lleno a ese extraño, pero el recordar a Shion en la cama sin fuerzas para levantarse le hizo olvidarse de ella por completo.

-Está bien…hare lo que me dices, pero mi hermana….

-Estará todo arreglado para la mañana, te espero en esta dirección mañana por la noche si faltas lamentaras haber roto un contracto conmigo.

Ella tomo el papel con la dirección apretándolo contra su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando que aquello fuera lo correcto, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que se hallaba ahora frente al hospital donde estaba Shion.

-Que paso…como fue que

Lo que no se fijo en ese callejón oscuro fue el ver los cuerpos destrozados de aquellos tres hombres que le habían atacado, ahora ella sin imaginar entraba al hospital para iniciar un camino que cambiaría su vida por completo.

Fuera del lugar era observada a la distancia por aquellos ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo

-Estás seguro de esto Naruto

El rubio sin voltear a verle solo se dio la vuelta sin responderle mientras se detenía para volver su vista al hospital.

-Ella estará mañana eso es algo seguro

Desapareciendo entre las sombras mientras el otro sujeto le miraba sin decir nada más y solo le seguía al poco tiempo para desaparecer igual que el.

El destino estaba moviendo los hilos de aquellas personas nuevamente.

**Perdón el retraso estoy poniéndome al día con las historias y espero que les guste y no me odien por la vida que lleva Hinata, pero como les dije tendrá algunas cosas oscuras o como cada quien lo vea.**

**Espero lo disfruten y saben que me gusta saber de ustedes y su opinión, nos leemos pronto**

**Próximo Capitulo: una flor entre bestias**


	3. Una Flor entre bestias

**Antes que otra cosa por la gente que viene con antorchas y tome mi cabeza, por favor lean mi perfil en la última parte y el final de este capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado disculpen la enorme demora. **

**Una Flor entre bestias**

Aquel día el sol parecía brillar con fuerza podía sentirse una suave brisa que tranquiliza al contacto, los rubios cabellos de Shion se levantaban de vez en cuando mientras por fuera se escuchaba el trinar de las aves que revoloteaban felices por aquel día tan cautivante.

Hinata quitaba de vez en cuando alguna hoja que terminaba en la cama de la chica, mientras que al poco tiempo regresaba a su lectura.

Deseaba poder terminar su carrera y poder lograr encontrar un mejor trabajo que le ayudara a escapar de aquel mundo en que vivía, el girar y ver como continuaba durmiendo su querida hermana le hizo sentir que mientras tuviera fuerzas podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Dejo el libro sobre la cabecera del cuarto, no podía haberlo logrado con lo que ganaba, el poder pagar un cuarto privado y con tan buena atención en aquel hospital, por lo que debía continuar con su "trabajo" al lado del misterioso rubio que había aparecido en su vida como una tormenta sorpresiva.

-Naruto…Sama –El débil susurro del nombre del chico salió sin pensarlo y de pronto lágrimas salían de su rostro sin poder evitarlo el recuerdo de lo ocurrido llego de golpe como balde de agua fría.

Se limpio el rostro rápidamente, no quería que Shion despertara y la viera en ese estado así que se levanto y escribió una pequeña nota.

" debo ir a trabajar, no te preocupes ya no me molestan los tipos aquellos ya que mi nuevo jefe pudo calmarlos y ahora estoy de dama de compañía atendiéndolo sin ser los servicios que ya conocemos, vendré mañana en la mañana ya que el hospital no me permite venir en la noche, recupérate pronto…con cariño Hinata".

Miro con atención la tarjeta mientras su mirada se ponía triste, cerrando la puerta y mirando a Shion que continuaba dormitando tranquilamente ajena a los problemas de ella.

Al salir del hospital miro su reloj para ver que tenía que estar pronto en la casa de su nuevo amo, ya que pronto despertaría y debía tener listo el desayuno para él.

Alguien que desayunaba más tarde que los demás personas se decía para ella misma

No sabia que esperar, jamás se hubiera imaginado que ella pudiera hacer algo así pero el pensar en que si se negaba su hermana dejaría de tener aquel tan preciado servicio que muy pocos podían tener.

Levanto su vista decidida y se repitió muchas veces dentro de ella que la vida de su hermana valía la pena cualquier cosa que tuviera que pasar.

A paso firme acelero el paso mientras empezaba a ver a la gente respirando cada vez más fuerte, sería la primera vez que haría algo así y sentía que si cometía un error no solo la vida de Shion se perdería si no la de ella misma a manos del rubio de ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo.

El duro golpe de alguien le hizo levantar la vista para ver a un grupo de chicos con quien había tropezado al ir absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

-Oye fíjate por dónde vas- fue la queja de alguien que la miraba con enojo por el ligero golpe.

-L…lo siento…yo- con dificulta les respondía aun nerviosa por su nuevo trabajo que no era fácil de olvidar

-oigan tranquilos miren si es una chica muy linda – decía otro chico que pronto se coloco a espaldas de Hinata

-vamos dinos tu nombre muñeca- otro se coloco a poca distancia de ella mirándole fijamente

-yo…lo siento… - trataba de disculparse con ellos de la mejor forma posible

-te perdono si vienes con nosotros y nos divertimos un rato, que dices- el chico detrás de ella que la miraba por detrás insistía ante las miradas de los demás llenas de burla y lujuria.

-yo…-sintiendo como el aire no alcanzaba a llegar hasta sus pulmones Hinata trataba de sacar más palabras.

El ruido de las risas se le hizo insoportable sintiendo como el piso se movía más y más rápido a punto de caer, el brazo de uno de los chicos pasando sobre su cuello le dio escalofríos pero la imagen de Shion en el hospital le hizo respirar con más fuerza y mirarlos seria.

-Les gustaría….les gustaría acompañarme a mi casa….nadie nos interrumpirá

Los chicos miraron como la joven ojiperla se ruboriza ante su morbo que crecía mientras hacían señales para que les guiara.

Hinata empezó a guiarlos en silencio aun dudando de aquello, pero ya no había vuelta atrás mientras alzaba la vista al ver que ahora se encontraba en aquella casa tan fría que le estremecía enormemente.

Los murmullos de los jóvenes dejaron de ser escuchados ya que su mente se había puesto en blanco mientras veía con temor aquellos ojos azules que le aterrorizan pero al mismo tiempo le llamaban como un abismo sin fin en el cual caía sin remedio.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento había llegado hasta la sala de aquella enorme casa, ni cuando los jóvenes ya la tenían pero pronto todos voltearon al sonido de una voz que sonaba inhumana ante ellos.

-Buen trabajo…Hinata

Aquello puso de malas al grupo de chicos que comenzaron a protestar enormemente dispuestos a salir por la puerta pero pronto aquellas voces se convirtieron en fuertes gritos de desesperación y agonía.

Hinata se tapaba sus oídos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas salían con fuerza, un mar de sangre ahora cubría la entrada sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima.

No deseaba oír ni ver nada, no quería salir de ese lugar en aquel momento pero por mas que se tapara los oídos mas fuerte escuchaba los gritos de auxilio, entre mas cerrara los ojos mas fuerte veía las imágenes de aquellos seres que ahora tomaban la vida de las frágiles criaturas humanas que ella mismo había traído a ese lugar.

Su voz ahogada se resistía a salir pero sus lágrimas brotaban con fuerza con cada grito y gota de sangre que salía en aquel momento.

Deseaba que parara, deseaba que solo fuera una pesadilla que solo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla y nada mas, que al despertar Shion le riñera por querer dormir un poco mas por haberse desvelado por estudiar hasta madrugada.

Pero el frio viento y su alma aterrada le demostraban que todo aquello era más real que nada y que ahora ella había sido parte del exterminio de varias vidas humanas.

Así era su nuevo trabajo de ahora en adelante, llevar jóvenes vidas ante aquel grupo que no era humano y que se alimentaba de la sangre de los vivos un trabajo que salvaría la vida de su querida hermana.

El rubio paso de largo sin importarle mucho el estado de la chica que lloraba en cuclillas lejos de aquella masacre que se estaba dando, llevando a rastras a uno de los jóvenes que aun seguía vivo y con las extremidades arrancadas dejando un charco de sangre en el camino.

Los ojos de suplica del joven que era lo único que podía mover en aquel instante quedaron marcados dentro de la joven que se resistía a todo aquello y solo podía llorar por lo que había hecho.

El resto de los jóvenes eran alimento para el resto de los chicos que vivían en aquella y que solo miraban con lastima a la chica para después alejarse cada uno con su respectivo desayuno.

Así quedo sin moverse lo que duro el resto del día.

Mas adentro donde el rubio arrastraba el cuerpo del joven sin cambiar aquella expresión fría en su mirada mirando de vez en cuando que su desayuno siguiera vivo y no muriera antes de llegar hasta aquella habitación.

Abrió la puerta con una mano sin soltar a su presa mirando a una persona que se encontraba sentada y cubierta por las sombras de una habitación oscura.

-Naruto…haces las cosas de un modo- una voz herida y lejana se dejaba oír al girar un poco para ver al rubio

-Deja de quejarte y ven a comer para que recuperes energías- sin ningún miramiento entraba cerrando la puerta.

-Ya te dije que no lo hare- sin preocuparse por la orden del rubio solo giro su vista hacia la pared de nueva cuenta.

-Eso no me importa…te traje el desayuno a la cama así que cómelo antes de que muera – alzando al chico que seguía desangrándose con gran rapidez mirando al ser que le miraba con pena desde las sombras, sintió un enorme miedo por aquellos ojos además de una lástima la cual no podía explicarla.

-Te das cuenta de lo que le has hecho a esa chica…deberías preocuparte por eso

-Fue su elección – frio y calmado seguía mirando al ser que se negaba a salir sin provocarle ningún remordimiento por la chica.

-Eso crees…sigues sin darte cuenta de tus actos aun con el tiempo, que esperabas que hiciera en su situación

-No esperes que sienta pena por alguien, esto no es algo que deba preocuparte

-Como te dije no comeré nada, has perdido tu tiempo – al ver que seguía recio a todo lo que le decía.

El rubio solo dejo tirado al chico que continuaba agonizando a minutos de perder la vida en un lugar que jamás creyó se convertiría su tumba.

El fuerte cerrar de la puerta del rubio que salía con enfado hizo que el sujeto saliera de su lugar ante una mirada de horror que crecía con los últimos latidos de su corazón, unos ojos que jamás creyó ver en su vida ahora le miraban fijamente un cuerpo pálido y esquelético se dejaba ver entre las velas de aquella habitación junto con el crujir de una silla que se movía con lentitud.

-Soy Nagato y siento que tengas que ser mí comida…si mueres antes te salvaras de eso – acercando con lentitud la silla de ruedas que crujía con cada vuelta de las ruedas y el corazón agitado aun mas por aquellos ojos con orbes violetas que le miraban con los últimos segundos de su vida.

Hinata solo miraba de reojo el mar de sangre que había en la casa, el jardín estaba deshecho por la sangre que escurría de las plantas sintió los fuertes deseos de volver el estomago sacando todo lo que tenia dentro.

Sabía que no importaba que tanto llorara nada cambiaria, no importaba que tanto gritara nada cambiaria, no importaba que tanto le dolería nada cambiaria, porque ese era el camino que había tomado para salvar a su hermana y terminar en aquel infierno en vida propia.

Con dificultad se levanto para seguir con lo que quedaba de su trabajo, había llevado el desayuno ahora había que limpiar lo que habían dejado de la comida.

Y aunque era observada por varias personas de aquella casa solo se repetía que entre más rápido terminara su trabajo más pronto podría irse a casa.

Naruto solo miraba desde lejos a la chica que a duras penas hacia el esfuerzo por limpiar todo y desaparecer pronto de ahí, las otras personas también lo hacían para hacer lo mismo mientras uno se quedaba de pie mirándole provocándole una gran sorpresa

-Aun tengo hambre podrías traer más comida – la falsa sonrisa dibujada en la pálida piel del chico de cabello negro que miraba curioso a una Hinata temblorosa y a punto de un ataque de nervios.

Ese fue el inicio de su nuevo trabajo que solo era el comienzo de todo aquello.

**Lo siento mucho ¡ se que había prometido no tardarme pero de verdad he tenido muchos problemas de todo tipo, mi PC murió varias veces la enterré y ahora tengo una nueva con la que estoy trabajando **

**Además de que la musa iba y venía pero sin dejar nada, espero que les guste el capitulo y ya nos acercamos al final de esta historia, muchas pero muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me siguen enviando mensajes sobre las historias ayudan mucho a mi autoestima para no dejar las historias.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Aquella Familia**


	4. Aquella Familia

**Gracias por la buena aceptación que tiene la historia espero que les siga gustando y aprecio cada comentario que me ayude a mejorarla aun mas, con respecto a las dudas que han tenido del primer capitulo este se desarrolla a finales del siglo XIX, en la época en donde todo aquello que no tenia una explicación lógica para la iglesia y el gobierno era resuelto con la violencia y castigos contra aquellas personas que eran sospechosas.**

**Del primer al segundo capitulo hay un salto de tiempo de unos 100 años además de que se desarrolla en América, espero les guste y recuerden Naruto es de Kishimoto pero la historia es mía con sus personajes prestados.**

**Aquella Familia**

Con paso lento Hinata se movía a través de las calles solo quería en ese momento dormir, dormir y olvidar todo lo que estaba sucediendo tal vez al despertar se diera cuenta de que todo era una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

Tal vez al hacerlo Shion estaría sana con su típica aptitud de vidente con la que siempre le jugaba bromas y ella termina cayendo en ellas como si fuera la primera a la que era sometida.

Aquellos días eran tan hermosos para ella, algo que añoraba con tanto fervor y que suplicaba por tenerlos de vuelta, ni el agua caliente de la regadera lograban calmar su cuerpo que temblaba sin parar; no tenía ni apetito ni la intención de acercarse a la cocina…no desde lo ocurrido.

Solo se quedo sentada en silencio sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado; el inundar de las lagrimas que salían mas y mas hasta estallar en llanto le hizo aferrarse a ella misma buscando algún consuelo solo eso podía hacer, era lo único que tenía en ese momento nada más, su voluntad por salvar la vida de su hermana a como diera lugar.

-No quiero acostumbrarme a esto….no quiero continuar así – entre sollozos se debatía con aquello; pero pasado un tiempo solo le quedo limpiar su rostro después de todo la vida de su hermana lo valía, al final el cansancio de todo aquello le hizo dormir hasta tarde.

Correr después de aquello no era a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, pero debía hacerlo de lo contrario no tendría o tiempo para la visita al hospital así que debía solo correr y nada más.

-Sonreír y nada mas….solo debo sonreír para Shion – se repetía eso con cada paso que daba hacia el frente esquivando a la gente entre las calles.

Eso hizo Hinata todos esos días en que visitaba a Shion, lograr un ambiente tranquilo para que se pudiera recuperar, jamás mencionar el tipo de trabajo que ahora realizaba.

Pero ahora se cuestionaba si no era igual o peor al que ya tenía.

-Que ocurre Hinata has estado muy distraída –Aquella mañana Shion la miraba mas distraída de lo normal

-Lo siento Shion, como te sientes- mostrando su sonrisa acomodando las cobijas de la rubia que se levantaba con algo de trabajo, ayudándole con algunas almohadas para su espalda.

-Ya mejor….pero- mirando hacia la ventana donde se dejaban ver caer algunas flores anunciando muy pronto el cambio de estación.

-¿Pero? – observando el rostro de preocupación de Shion la ojiperla comenzaba a mortificarse pensando en la salud de la chica.

-Este hospital es muy caro…estas trabajando horas extras y me preocupa…no quería convertirme en una carga, sobre todo para ti –mirando con tristeza a Hinata que se quedaba en silencio por un momento observándola.

-Vamos no digas eso, nunca serás una carga eres mi hermana lo sabes bien – sonriéndole mientras acomodaba los rubios cabellos de la chica

-Es que…- no convencida por completo Shion bajaba la mirada apretando las cobijas con sus débiles manos.

-Vamos deja de decir eso, ya te dije que encontré un buen trabajo con el que me estoy ayudando tranquila –abrazándola con tanta fuerza buscando calmarla pero al mismo tiempo hacer lo mismo con ella.

-Hinata…. – escondiendo su rostro solo dejo caer una lagrima sabiendo que le mentía, pero en su estado no sabía que más poder hacer para no seguir causándole mas problemas.

Salió con más determinación del hospital, no podía dudar, no podía hacer más que seguir adelante era lo único que podía hacer… solo eso.

-Enfocarme…no perder el camino….buscar…alimento – tragando saliva intentando no regresar lo poco que había desayunado.

Esta vez lo que hizo fue fijarse en las personas con cuidado, debía ver detalles que le ayudaran a distinguir entre personas inocentes de aquellas que preferían hacer daño a los demás.

Sabia de ello por experiencia propia así que si ya se había condenado solo le quedaba continuar por ese camino, mirar quien sería la cena para ese día.

Ocurrió lo mismo que la primera vez, una masacre en aquel "desayuno", donde trato de contenerse y no caer en la desesperación y locura por aquello pero su estomago no parecía coincidir con ella misma.

La larga limpieza continuo del mismo modo, la sangre no era en si el problema, si no los rígidos cuerpos que eran los sobrantes de la comida, hasta ahora solo había visto que lo que en si era el alimento era la sangre caliente de los seres humanos.

Se había dado cuenta de que todos ellos eran muy fuertes, más que un humano promedio de eso no había la menor duda, pero si eran tan fuertes por que la necesitaban para hacer ese tipo de trabajo, era algo que por más que lo pensara una y otra vez no lograba encontrar la respuesta.

El chico que estaba más cerca de Naruto al que llamaban todos Shikamaru, parecía siempre estar cansado oculto entre las sombras evitando cualquier actividad extra pero al mismo tiempo parecía ser alguien de confianza para el rubio.

Una extraña combinación en una persona, pero aun así se seguía preguntando si podría considerar a alguien de esa casa siquiera como ser humano.

Shikamaru por el contrario de los demás mostraba más humanidad en relación con ella, o tal vez no era lo suficiente interesante como para llamar su atención.

Un chico de cabello rojizo que se limitaba a observar en silencio, una mirada verde esmeralda que guardaba una infinita tristeza haciéndole sentir a veces melancólica. Solo había escuchado que le llamaban Gaara pero de él ni una sola palabra salía incluso dudaba si era como los demás, su pálido rostro contrastaba con aquellas ojeras tan marcadas en su rostro.

Sai era quien más le daba miedo no sabía si él se burlaba o no de ella, pero sus comentarios le dejaban a veces helada a punto de salir corriendo fuera de ese lugar.

Un extraño gusto por probar en diferentes formas a sus "alimentos", entre esa sonrisa falsa y su manera de hacer las cosas le ponía sumamente nerviosa, pero de todos el irónicamente le ayudaba a sacar los pesados cuerpos siempre con esa expresión en su rostro.

Naruto por su parte era el más alejado de todos a veces lo descubría observándola por leves segundos, casi podría jurar que era parte de su locura que comenzaba a formarse en su propia mente.

Algunas veces le escuchaba tocar melodías alucinantes con su violín, melodías que le incitaban a hacer cosas dentro de un mundo imaginario; no sabía a qué extraño embrujo se debía, no comprendía por qué el la había elegido para ese trabajo.

Pudo haber elegido a alguien con mayores deseos por el disfrute de una masacre y tortura, o tal vez era que disfruta de su sufrimiento; eso le hacía quedar mas agonizante en su propia mente sabiendo que ella no podría volver a ser una persona normal.

Al terminar de limpiar era libre de ir o hacer lo que quisiera, pero a veces sentía que era llamada por alguien no sabía cómo explicarlo solo era esa sensación.

-_**Ven…acércate, aquí estoy**_ – día a día escuchaba aquella voz quebrada dentro de su cabeza.

Su cordura casi pendía de un frágil hilo a punto de romperse, pero ese día parecía ya no importarle puesto que sus pies se movieron por inercia siguiendo el camino que la extraña voz le indicaba.

Entrando mas al fondo de aquella enorme casa muy del tipo de casonas antiguas, se adentraba más hacia ese lugar el resto de las "personas "que habitaban dentro, las cuales parecían estar ajenas a todo.

Se topo con una puerta que conducía a unas escaleras que bajaban, lentamente y con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba siguió aquel recorrido sintiéndose guiada sin poder evitar el regresar y salir corriendo.

Con cada escalón que bajaba su corazón le subía más y mas hasta su garganta impidiendo que lograra sacar palabra alguna, al llegar al último trecho solo continuo su recorrido de manera lenta sintiendo que algo le saldría con el siguiente paso.

El largo pasillo iluminado por lámparas de tenue luz, cada grieta en la pared le hacía sentirse observada por infinidad de ojos o seres que revoloteaban en su imaginación o quizás su cordura se había perdido muchos días atrás.

Pero por mucho que intentara su cuerpo solo seguía avanzando de manera lenta hasta detenerse en una gruesa y alta puerta de metal.

Para ella era imposible abrir algo de esa índole pero el crujir del metal con la madera, el ver como esta se abría lentamente sin que alguien la jalara o empujara en alguna dirección solo la estremeció más de lo que ya estaba.

Sus pies a punto de doblarse dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás se sintió jalada por una extraña fuerza que le empujaba hacia dentro de aquel cuarto para después escuchar como la pesada puerta se cerraba.

El frio del lugar, la humedad en el ambiente era obvio que esa puerta casi no se abría por como sentía la temperatura; la oscuridad total le había cegado sin ver nada más que borrosas imágenes a través de la oscuridad.

Aun en el piso no pudo más que helarse, al no poder ver en aquella oscuridad dos orbes de color violeta, fijos en ella como si se tratara de dos clavos siendo enterrados dentro de su alma; una sensación terriblemente descriptiva que no lograba siquiera pensar, decir o actuar.

-_**La he estado esperando…Srita Hinata**_ –la misma voz que la había llevado hasta ese punto ahora era escuchada, saliendo de un rincón de aquella lúgubre habitación

La voz solo continúo provocando más miedo en ella que seguía en el piso sin moverse ni poder decir algo

-_**Naruto le está provocando dolor….estas conociendo el dolor…debo acabar con ese dolor**_ – aquella voz con cada palabra parecía ahogar mas las esperanzas de Hinata en aquel sitio.

Sintiendo como se acercaba a ella de manera lenta, comenzaba a percibir mejor las sombras, aquel ser de piel pálida mostraba cabellos rojizos que le caían hacia el frente, su piel parecía ser dura, muy reseca además de estar muy pegada al hueso.

Los perlados ojos de la chica se quedaron fijos compenetrados con aquellos ojos violetas con grandes orbes que le miraban tan profundo que muy pronto su corazón parecía detenerse.

_**-Mi querida familia está ligada al dolor…solo así es como viviremos eternamente…-**_ quedando a escasos centímetros de Hinata aun inerte frente a este ser.

En cada rincón de aquella casa las personas que vivían en ella se quedaron por un momento congeladas al sentir que algo no estaba bien del todo.

-Nagato…- El rubio solo azoto la puerta del estudio de donde se encontraba rompiéndola al momento, a los ojos de cualquier persona hubiera pasado inadvertido por la velocidad con la que se movía pero en efecto el estaba ahí….corriendo hacia el lugar más oscuro y escondido de aquella casa.

El lugar donde Nagato había llevado a Hinata.

**Espero que les haya gustado, tal vez no me salió como esperaba pero fue lo que mi imaginación saco esta vez, tratare de mejorarlo para el siguiente capítulo.**

**Escucho todos sus lindos comentarios los cuales agradezco infinitamente, si no he dejado comentarios en las historias de ustedes por favor avísenme ando perdida y el sitio ha dejado de enviarme algunos avisos de actualizaciones.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto.**

**Próximo Capitulo: El Retrato**


	5. El Retrato

**Gracias por la buena aceptación que tiene la historia espero que les siga gustando y aprecio cada comentario que me ayude a mejorarla aun mas, con respecto a las dudas que han tenido del primer capitulo este se desarrolla a finales del siglo XIX, en la época en donde todo aquello que no tenia una explicación lógica para la iglesia y el gobierno era resuelto con la violencia y castigos contra aquellas personas que eran sospechosas.**

**Del primer al segundo capitulo hay un salto de tiempo de unos 100 años además de que se desarrolla en América, espero les guste y recuerden Naruto es de Kishimoto pero la historia es mía con sus personajes prestados.**

**El Retrato**

Hinata sentía como el aire se estaba escapando de sus pulmones, las frías manos de Nagato en su cuello cada vez le impedían más el respirar.

Desde el momento en que el tenia su cuello supo que la fuerza que tenia era sobrehumana, pero como si de un pequeño gorrión entre sus manos le era imposible pelear por su vida.

—Shion—fue lo que vino a su mente en aquel momento, si ella moría que sería de su hermana enferma

Cayo duramente contra el suelo, alzo la vista para ver como la mano de Nagato era sostenida con fuerza por el rubio quien le miraba furiosamente.

Aquella mirada hizo sentir en ella un mayor temor al que Nagato le tenía hace unos momentos

—Que crees que haces Nagato—

—Eso debería preguntártelo a ti…solo harás que se queme—

Aquello hizo que la chispa se prendiera dentro de el rubio, que sin pensarlo ahora golpeaba al pelirrojo sobre el piso, Hinata miraba aquello sumamente asustada sin lograr hilar algún sonido o palabra.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que si no se detenía el rubio terminaría matándolo

— ¡Detente por favor! —

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le miraban suplicantes resaltando fuertemente aquellos ojos rojos del rubio que parecían querer destrozar a Nagato en ese mismo instante.

—Por que te preocupas por mí….tu vida no me importo —El pelirrojo miraba de reojo a la chica que seguía llorando

—Basta por favor…así nada se resolverá—

—No hay nada que deba resolverse —Sin ninguna pena Nagato seguía respondiéndole a Hinata

Mucho más molesto el rubio suelta de golpe al pelirrojo contra el piso, azotando la puerta al momento de salir

—Si tanto lo deseas dejare que te mate—

Hinata le miro partir con profundo dolor, tenía miedo demasiado miedo pero también dolor; fuera lo que fuera aquello le hacía sentir mal profundamente.

Giro su rostro para ver con terror como Nagato le miraba con aquella mirada perdida, seguía tirado en el piso con el rostro cubierto de sangre por los golpes del rubio.

—Tal vez si dejara de mirarse de ese modo, no me sentiría tan incómoda— pensaba para sí, intentaba comprender las razones de lo sucedido

—Tanto te causo repulsión—

Le miro fijamente asombrada, sería demasiado increíble que el haya leído su pensamiento estremeciéndose aun mas

—Por que lo crees increíble, tú corta e insignificante vida no te ha dado más que lastimeras cosas por las que debas asombrarte—

Aquello la sorprendió bastante pero también la hirió de manera dura, seco sus lagrimas mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el

—Por qué…porque quieres matarme—

—No tiene caso tener un insecto que irá directamente al fuego para quemarse—

Le miro perpleja por aquello, no comprendía el significado de aquellas palabras pero sabía que eso se lo había dicho al rubio y le había molestado enormemente.

Miro más detenidamente el declinante cuerpo del pelirrojo, a pesar de no tener más que pocos días en aquel lugar sabía que él era el único que no quería comer lo mismo que el resto

—Por qué no te alimentas como tus compañeros—

—Que caso tiene…cada vida que es tomada tengo que soportar aquella existencia efímera que me es repulsiva—

Seguía sin comprender todo lo que le decía, mas lo único que podía ver era que había dolor en cada palabra que pronunciaba, se acerco aun mas levantándolo pesadamente en un intento por regresarlo a su silla de ruedas.

Nagato le miro fijamente a pesar de lo sucedido ella intentaba ayudarle, quiso llevar de nueva cuenta sus frías manos al cuello ahora rojizo de la chica para detener aquella respiración.

—Tanto te soy repulsiva—

—Debes alejarte aun estas a tiempo—

—Por que lo dices—

—Terminaras quemándote si te acercas demasiado a la luz—

De nuevo aquellas palabras que seguían siendo enterradas dentro de su alma, pero aun bajo esas advertencias solo podía seguir en lo que creía haciendo un mayor esfuerzo intento levantar a Nagato hasta la silla pero el peso era algo que no esperaba para aquel débil cuerpo.

De repente este se levanto con facilidad y ella pudo toparse con los fríos ojos azules del rubio que levantaba a Nagato sin problemas.

—Si no fueras tan obstinado no estaríamos en esta situación tan molesta—

—Tú eres molesto desde que naciste—

Los dos miraron como Nagato mostraba una ligera sonrisa al tiempo que bajaba su rostro ocultándolo bajo ese largo cabello que se enmarañaba por sí mismo.

El rubio tomo del hombro a Hinata indicándole que saliera de la habitación, ella obedeció mientras hacia una reverencia antes de salir.

—Terminaras quemada…chica tonta—

Aquel comentario tan débil para el oído humano pero tan fuerte para aquellos que ya no son considerados como tal, Naruto esta vez solo le miro re reojo sin decir nada más.

Caminaba lentamente sintiendo como sus piernas se doblarían en cualquier momento, pero por alguna razón el que Naruto siguiera conduciéndola colocando su mano sobre su hombro le hacia estremecer fuertemente.

No sabía si era temor, aquella faceta que acababa de descubrir hace poco le aterraba bastante pero también irónicamente se sintió protegida cuando apareció evitando que Nagato le partiera el cuello.

Llevo sus dedos levemente a su cuello el cual seguía hinchado y rojizo por la fricción que hicieron en el, aquello no paso desapercibido por el rubio el cual la sujeto y llevo a otra dirección que sorprendió a la ojiperla.

Sus piernas temblaron el doble al entrar a la habitación del rubio la cual cerraba y solo le señalaba que se sentara en su cama, solo obedeció por inercia sin decir nada en ese momento volvía a temblar como ave empapada y a la merced de algún felino que la devoraría.

Abrió enormemente los ojos cuando el chico rasgo con fuerza su blusa quiso gritar o zafarse pero de nuevo aquellos hielos en su mirar la petrificaron.

Temblando en espera de otro intento por ser asesinada un leve ardor en la piel le hizo poner atención a los dedos del rubio, el cual sin contemplación colocaba un ungüento en su cuello provocando dolor de nueva cuenta en ella.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de no soltar ningún grito o gesto que hiciera enfurecer al rubio, este solo miro como la chica reprimía su propio dolor así que termino por quitar lo que quedaba del resto de la blusa haciendo que esta se incomodara y mirara hacia otro lado.

Cuantas veces otros hombres habían hecho lo mismo pero con más brusquedad, su trabajo tenía esos riesgos eso lo sabia; pero nadie dijo que fuera algo agradable.

Pero no sabía por qué ahora sentía aquel pudor por ser observada por ese chico, ligeramente llevo sus manos hacia sus pechos para cubrirlos mientras el bajaba los tirantes de su sostén sin miramiento alguno.

Estaba más y más asustada, que pretendía hacer por que en esa casa todos parecían querer torturarla en cada momento pero de pronto aquellas frías manos sobre su piel cambiaron el modo de presión sobre su piel.

Se estaría apiadando de ella, ahora masajeaba sus hombros y cuello con más cuidado aligerando la tensión que tenía en aquel momento.

Su rostro mostraba un ligero tono rojizo en las mejillas, no podía creer que con aquel masaje que le estaba dando ella se estuviera sintiendo cada vez mas excitada era algo que no lograba comprender.

Que estaba pasando con ella, estaba volviéndose loca cambiar tan bruscamente de emociones en pocos minutos era algo que no estaba bajo su control.

Pero los dedos del rubio seguían marcando un camino en su piel, hubiera deseado que la primera vez que tuvo que trabajar para los hombres no hubiera tenido a un chico como Naruto; pero seguía el detalle de que él era frio y no estaba vivo.

Seguía reprimiendo aquellas sensaciones en su cuerpo, el cual comenzaba a sentir un calor que iba más en aumento por que el hacia aquello; no lo comprendía.

Ni por que de ahora aquel masaje iba mas debajo de los hombros y el cuello era algo que ya no tocaba para nada, sin lograr evitar un suspiro sale de los labios de Hinata que ahora ve temerosa al rubio que le mira y solo sale del cuarto sin decir nada más.

Hinata ve aquello con tristeza, no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba en ese lugar levanta su blusa en añicos la cual no podrá volver a usar.

Se coloca mejor su sostén y busca algo que ponerse en aquella habitación, observando detenidamente el lugar era igual al dueño de la alcoba fría y estática.

Se enojaría de nuevo el rubio por andar revisando su habitación pero no esperaría que ella saliera sin blusa, entre un viejo mueble encontró un hermoso vestido de encajes en color negro.

Ese color nunca le gusto por que le recordaba la muerte de sus padres, pero no podía negar que ese vestido era en verdad hermoso y sabía que ni en sus más locos sueños podría usarlo así que prefirió no ir más de solo mirar.

—Póntelo—

Aquello le tomo por sorpresa no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio de nuevo estaba en la habitación, además de estar sentado sobre la cama observándole.

—Como—

—Que te lo pongas—

Frio y autoritario ella quiso pasar a otro lado para cambiarse pero un ligero enojo se poso en los azulados ojos del rubio

—Póntelo en mi presencia—

Trago saliva al ver como de nuevo este mostraba esa faceta que le asustaba y no entendía por qué de pronto se había puesto así, esperaba que no hubiera más sorpresas por lo que obedeció y comenzó a cambiarse frente al rubio que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Cuando termino de sujetar el vestido haciendo resaltar mas su hermosa figura esta sintió como el chico colocaba ligeramente sus dedos en su cuello, tembló como avecilla pero después al ver como este colocaba una gargantilla con una piedra pequeña de color violeta.

Perpleja miro su reflejo en el espejo, parecía toda una muñequita antigua más que sorprendida al no creer que se tratara de ella misma pero después la leve sonrisa que tenía cambio por una de terror.

El reflejo le mostraba en la parte de enfrente de este mismo un enorme retrato que no pudo ver al entrar, una hermosa mujer de cabellera oscura y cabello rizado usaba el mismo vestido que ahora ella tenía.

La piel blanca resaltaba bastante con la misma gargantilla que ahora tenía al cuello, no era un genio pero ahora veía que la estaban usando como un reemplazo de otra persona y la mirada penetrante que Naruto tenía sobre ella le estaba aterrando bastante.

Ahora creía entender las palabras de Nagato acerca de quemarse, posiblemente la luz a la que se refería era Naruto y ella posiblemente ya no podría regresar de ese camino.

**Perdón la demora muchas cosas y problemas pero ahí la vamos llevando, espero les hay gustado me da gusto saber que a muchos les ha gustado la historia.**

**Voy lenta con algunos capítulos pero no abandono ninguno, gracias por agregarme a favoritos y alertas tratare de subir más seguido y no retrasarme tanto pero a veces a falta de tiempo, musa o algo más que olvido en este instante no logro avanzar tan rápido como quisiera.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Noche sin Luna**


	6. Noche sin Luna

**Mil disculpas por la gran demora espero el capitulo les agrade mucho, sigo con retrasos pero mi vida complicada no me permite hacer mucho además de no poder escribir mucho cuando tengo la oportunidad ni a quien culpar por eso XD.**

**Como siempre derechos para Kishimoto sus personajes le pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados ya que la historia es mía.**

**Noche sin Luna**

Hinata escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el médico le explicaba acerca de la condición de Shion, después de que este se diera la vuelta sujeto sus manos con fuerzas aun sin levantar el rostro a media reverencia.

A decir verdad lo que le medico le notifico le dio muchas esperanzas; en tres meses Shion seria operada y con ello su condición mejoraría notablemente y aun a pesar de que era una operación muy delicada el médico podía asegurarle que el riesgo era mínimo.

—Vamos Hinata…aguanta todo lo que puedas es por ella…—

Se repetía aquello para darse fuerzas, sus sentimientos estaban jugándole una mala jugada; porque ya no lograba controlar nada de lo que sentía y todo por aquel sujeto tan extraño que ahora con tan solo mirarla le hacia estremecerse.

Miedo y placer dos palabras que jamás esperaría haber conocido conjuntamente.

En lo que caminaba de regreso al cuarto de Shion seguía debatiéndose como pudo ella terminar con ese terrible dilema, pero en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación de la chica su rostro cambio a una falsa sonrisa lo último que podía hacer era preocupar a su hermana.

—Eres pésima para mentir—La rubia que miraba por la ventana a medio abrir con una ligera brisa que dejaba caer pequeños pétalos de un árbol de cerezo.

—A que te refieres— Con un pequeño temblor en su voz al haber sido tomada por sorpresa

—Hinata…no quieras mentirme—Girando su rostro lentamente y encontrarse con los ojos de su hermana que ahora parecía indefensa ante aquellas acusaciones.

—No es nada, acabo de hablar con el médico te operan en tres meses pero tengo miedo por la operación—Hinata trataba de excusarse con aquello, no sabría como decirle de la vida que ahora estaba llevando.

—Perdóname te estoy causando muchos problemas—Ahora con un tono triste Shion bajaba ligeramente su rostro tratando de ocultarlo bajo su larga cabellera rubia.

—No digas eso, solo cúrate pronto y en poco tiempo estarás como nueva — Le decía tratando de consolarla aunque en el fondo ella era la que mas asustada estaba.

—Ven —Shion le hacía señales para que se acercara a ella a lo que Hinata por inercia comenzó a caminar hacia ella

— ¿Que ocurre? —

El fuerte abrazo de la rubia que la tomo por sorpresa por mucho que trato de ocultar su dolor, por mucho que intento mentirse a sí misma; que todo estaba bien que podría enfrentar las cosas, aquel abrazo solo hizo que el llanto saliera con fuerza.

—No importa lo que pase saldremos adelante— sin dejar de abrazarle solo eso podía hacer en aquella situación, era lo único que podía hacer por su hermana.

Hinata afirmo con el rostro recargado en su hombro sin soltar a la rubia desahogándose por completo, un instante que se le hizo eterno lo cual agradeció enormemente.

Al salir del hospital miro el cielo el cual mostraba un sol tan cálido que le reconforto, toco levemente su cuello que aun tenia las marcas pero agradeció que Shion no preguntara nada por el uso de una mascada.

Respiro fuertemente y camino en dirección a su "trabajo" como dijo la rubia ambas saldrían adelante y al final todo lo malo solo sería como un mal sueño.

—Así que tu estas con el zorro molesto— una fría voz le hizo detenerse pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar su conciencia de desvanecía por completo.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso desde aquel momento, pero cuando pudo abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde; el cielo estaba bastante oscuro se pudo dar cuenta de eso al ver por una pequeña ventana de aquella enorme bodega.

Un chico pálido de cabello blanco y ojos color violeta mostraba en su rostro una enorme sonrisa y extraños dientes, mirándola tan de cerca como si de un bicho se tratara, a pocos centímetros de el otro chico mucho más alto el cual a diferencia de este estaba más callado.

Su gran altura y cabello naranja hacían contraste con su aspecto entre infantil y mortal.

Pero lo que más le causo pavor fue la miramiento detrás de todos ellos, más atrás como si estuviera oculto entre las sombras un pálido chico que le miraba; pero lo que le hizo helar la sangre fue aquella mirada que le estaba atravesando por completo como si pudiera ver mas allá de su alma; el brillo de aquellos ojos de color rojo como la sangre.

A su lado una chica de cabellera roja le observaba con ironía sin despegarse de aquel chico, lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento era que él era como Naruto.

—Tienes razón mujer…yo soy como el — sin dejar de observarla de tal manera que se sentía horrorizada

—Como…como…tu…—

Su enorme miedo apenas le permitía hilar palabra alguna, aquello era totalmente a lo que había experimentado con Naruto era un sentimiento totalmente diferente; ese chico de ojos rojos tenia maldad pura dentro de el… no lograba encontrar algo de "Humanidad".

—Es inútil que trates de comprender algo que esta fuera de tus limites mujer, tus limites están por muy debajo de los presentes en este lugar. —

—Sasuke-Kun, porque has hecho traerla no es más que una simple humana— La pelirroja colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro que no parecía mostrar ningún otro interés que en seguir observando temblar a Hinata.

—Karin otra vez como serpiente en el cuello de Sasuke—El chico de cabello blanco mostraba esa enorme sonreía con dientes afilados hacia la molesta pelirroja.

— ¡Cierra la boca Suigetsu! ¡Metete en tus propios asuntos! —

—Guarden silencio los dos—

El pelinegro se levanto pasando a través de Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo el pelirrojo que solo se limitaba a observarlos en silencio.

Hinata solo levanto la mirada hacia el que en ningún momento parecía ceder causando un mayor temor en ella, porque la seguía torturando, que es lo que buscaba de ella.

—Mujer, porque Naruto esta tan interesado en ti; que tienes de especial que mis ojos no logran verlo con claridad. —

—No…lo entiendo…yo…yo solo…trabajo para el…—Ahogando su llanto en una desesperación por salir de aquella oscura bodega y escapar de ese chico llamado Sasuke.

—Solo es una mujerzuela, que tiene de especial— Cruzando sus brazos Karin tomaba asiento observando todo desde una distancia prudente.

—Dije Silencio Karin, me intriga lo que está pasando esta mujer por donde la mires no es nada especial pero Naruto vendrá por ella en cualquier momento. —

—Bromeas por que lo haría Sasuke, desde que recuerdo ese zorro no tiene interés alguno en nada más que destruir lo que este a su paso—Suigetsu miraba de nuevo de manera burlona a Hinata que era la más sorprendida de todo aquello.

—Por favor…por favor…sálvame…Naruto— Se repetía para ella misma una y otra vez con el rostro cubierto en lagrimas esperando por un milagro, algo que le sacara de esa noche tan oscura que la devoraba por dentro como si de una ilusión se tratara.

La sonrisa que coloco el pelinegro les hizo callar a todos como si se tratara de un mal augurio

—Está aquí…Naruto vino como lo esperaba ¡VAMOS, DEJA DE ESCONDERTE NARUTO! —Como si de un loco se tratara comenzó a gritar y reír con desenfreno.

Las pocas luces que había pronto dejaron de funcionar el ambiente se torno frio y pesado como si algo de gran tamaño estuviera sofocando todo aquel sitio.

La oscuridad imponente, la falta de aire que iba en aumento los ojos de odio que muy pronto se dejaron ver y que pudo apreciar en silencio totalmente muda y aterrorizada.

Naruto sin contención alguna destruyo parte de la entrada como si de simple papel se tratara, el frio viento de la noche se dejo entrar enfriando mas el lugar; sus ojos llenos de odio era lo único que Hinata no podía dejar de ver.

Sabía que todos estabas diciendo tantas cosas, sabía que la risa de Sasuke cubría todo el lugar, sabía que Naruto maldecía algo pero a sus oídos no llegaba ningún sonido nada ocupa sus pensamientos más que ese odio que desbordaba por todo el rubio.

—Ese es…Naruto…—Un susurro apenas eludible salió de sus labios perdiéndose en aquellos ruidos del lugar.

No sabía si sus ruegos de ser salvada por el rubio fueron los correctos; al verlo así su corazón tembló y el dolor de su cuello se hizo más fuerte, que sería de ella ahora que se deba cuenta de que su vida nunca más seria igual.

Ni siquiera sabía si vería el amanecer ni la luz de la luna en aquella noche tan oscura que le consumía por completo.

**Perdón la demora muchas cosas y problemas pero ahí la vamos llevando, espero les hay gustado me da gusto saber que a muchos les ha gustado la historia.**

**Voy lenta con algunos capítulos pero no abandono ninguno, gracias por agregarme a favoritos y alertas tratare de subir más seguido y no retrasarme tanto pero a veces a falta de tiempo, musa o algo más que olvido en este instante no logro avanzar tan rápido como quisiera.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Pecados de Guerra**


	7. Pecados de Guerra

**Mil disculpas por la gran demora espero el capitulo les agrade mucho, sigo con retrasos pero mi vida complicada no me permite hacer mucho además de no poder escribir mucho cuando tengo la oportunidad ni a quien culpar por eso XD.**

**Como siempre derechos para Kishimoto sus personajes le pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados ya que la historia es mía.**

**Pecados de Guerra**

El tiempo era relativo y pesado así como su cuerpo que apenas podía mover, abrió sus ojos como si estos tuvieran algo que le impedía abrirlos. Giro su rostro en varias direcciones buscando algo que le fuera conocido, acaso estaba muerta y se negaba a comprenderlo en verdad existía el cielo y el infierno y ahora se encontraba en alguno de ellos.

Mas el dolor le hizo doblarse de nueva cuenta comprobando que estaba más viva que muerta, al menos el resto de ella misma; mas la mirada de pesadez y flojera sobre si le hizo girar su rostro aun envuelto entre las sabanas

—Dormiste cerca de 5 días mujer, ya te daba por muerta—

—Cinco…días—Con dificulta logro comprender la pérdida de tiempo en la que había estado inconsciente puesto que no tenia recuerdos de haber despertado con anterioridad.

El rostro de Shikamaru que era sostenido por su mano la cual parecía tener más dificulta por sostenerlo por tratar de hablar sin soltar algún bostezo. Pero al lograr comprender que el tiempo perdido era bastante Hinata se incorporo lo más rápido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitió.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —

—Shion…debe estar preocupada…debo…darme prisa—

—Deberías preocuparte más por ti, en ese estado no llegaras muy lejos—

—No importa…debo darme prisa…—

Con fastidio Shikamaru se levanto rascando su cabeza en un gesto de flojera al dirigirse hacia Hinata que solo buscaba algo de ropa para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—Por eso siempre he creído que las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas…pero Naruto lo es aún más—antes de que pudiera siquiera responder algo Hinata caía inconsciente.

—Parece que hoy has hecho más de lo normal Shika—

—Sai…cuanto tiempo llevas aquí—

Con su típica sonrisa el chico tomaba asiento mientras sacaba un cuaderno de dibujo comenzando a realizar algunos bocetos.

—Por que Naruto tiene tantas preocupaciones por esta mujer…incluso pelear con Sasuke fue algo peligroso—

—Vaya, porque hoy estas más molesto que de costumbre—

—Eso quiere decir que hoy estarás más platicador que lo normal, has hecho más movimientos que en los últimos 40 años—

—De haber sabido que serias así le hubiera dicho a Naruto que te dejara morir—

Sai solo sonreía sin mostrar preocupación alguna por lo que decía el chico el cual terminaba por colocar de nuevo a Hinata en la cama y sentarse con pesadez cruzando con fuerza los brazos, su seño fruncido peleaba de igual forma como si se debatiera el tener que hacer mayor esfuerzo físico.

—Y bien Shika seguirás haciéndote arrugado o dirás algo más—

—Sabes que eres en verdad una verdadera molestia…pero supongo que tienes que saberlo, después de todo eres uno de los nuestros a pesar de ser el más joven de todos. —

—Naruto parece haberse movido después de muchos años, a mi parecer es como un viejo reloj que se le acabo la cuerda—

—Por que lo comparas con un reloj—

—Por que así me pareció…con sus pequeñas manecillas—

La ceja levantada aumentando más su ceño de desesperación solo hizo que se llevara su mano en un golpe a su frente

—Será mejor que ni te oiga que le dices así o no la cuentas…que problemático es todo, es más fácil decirte las cosas y que Naruto termine por matarte. —

—Así las pequeñas manecillas se moverán un poco—

—Tsk…pero en fin, aunque los últimos movimientos de Naruto han sido impredecibles por su estado…jamás creí que Sasuke volviera a aparecer por aquí—

—Parece que se llevan muy bien—

—Llevarse no es la palabra…más bien Sasuke es un loco—

—Entonces esta locamente obsesionado con Naruto—

— ¡ja! Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor, pero no se desde cuanto tiempo ha sido así solo que han sido por muchos años, mas de los que tu y yo hemos vivido en este mundo—

—Una verdadera obsesión por lo que veo—

—Deja de decir así las cosas o yo mismo te degollare—

—Pero para hacerlo tendrías que mover demasiados músculos crees que podrás hacerlo—

—Tsk…en verdad eres muy problemático—

—Tú eres demasiado flojo, lo sabías…—

Mas aquella peculiar conversación era escuchada tras una puerta, como si de una fuerte barrera que impidiera siquiera mover la manija de la puerta para lograr pasar. Inerte solo escuchaba la plática en total silencio mientras era transportado sin que lo pudiera evitar a muchos años atrás.

Una época en la que no había maquinas ni nada de modernidad, solo existía el hombre y la naturaleza en su mayor extensión…una época en que el hombre solo debía preocuparse por su propia sobrevivencia y la adoración a sus dioses.

Una época en la que el mismo fue un simple humano, uno que sobrevivía a duras penas en las calles de una vieja Italia en donde el suplicar por comida era cosa diaria.

Con sus ropas rasgadas y sucias corría a todo lo que sus pequeños pies le permitían, entre sus delgados brazos escondía un mendrugo de pan robado no hace mucho pero si quería contarlo debía huir con él lo antes posible. Sabía que la ley era severa, muerte segura a todo aquel que robara pero si no deseaba morir antes no tenía más que opción que librar esa batalla de todos los días.

—Atrápenlo es un maldito ladrón—

— ¡Que no escape!—

Gracias a su estatura pequeña lograba escabullirse bien entre la gente del mercado que solo esquivaba a los dos guardias que le perseguían sin descanso, no fue hasta muy tarde que el sol se ocultaba con un color tan rojo como la sangre que pudo sentarse en una piedra lejos de la ciudad descubriendo que del pan solo quedaban pequeños migajones.

Tallo sus ojos llorosos llenos de mugre y aguanto lo más que pudo sus sollozos mientras devoraba aquellas migajas que eran su único alimento de aquel día.

Aquella época fue conocida como la Edad del Hierro, una época llena de asesinatos y pobrezas para aquellos que quedaban desvalidos; aquellos que pagaban los pecados de la guerra por el precio de conquista de un mayor territorio de otros países.

Había perdido a sus padres no hace mucho por lo que a su corta edad tuvo que aprender a robar y sobrevivir, solo y sin ninguna esperanza lo único que le impulsaba a continuar era el deseo de estos últimos al momento de morir, que su hijo viviera y tuviera una vida larga y prospera.

Mas estaban muy lejos de saber la cruda realidad que le deparaba a su hijo, pero algo le interrumpió en sus pensamientos o más bien alguien.

Tras aquella puesta de sol una pequeña figura igual a él le miraba fijamente sin inmutarse en ningún momento, por un momento el reflejo del sol le jugó una mala jugada, los negros ojos que le miraban por un momento le parecieron ser tan rojos como la misma sangre.

Tallo sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo para notar como seguían siendo tan negros como la misma noche, pero después de haberse perdido en su propia inocencia de aquel momento fugaz regreso a sus propios instintos de supervivencia y recordó por que había llegado hasta ese sitio.

Sintiéndose acorralado como un animal herido se coloco en modo de defensa esperando cualquier tipo de ataque de aquel chiquillo de cabellos y ojos tan negros, mas solo una mirada de lastima y superioridad le hicieron sentir más dolor que nada.

Sin saber por qué por un momento se fijo en las blancas túnicas que llevaba el chico y darse cuenta del estatus de este, un griego sin duda pensó ocasionando un mayor enojo al notar como este solo le miraba como algo insignificante que no valía la pena el mayor interés.

No comprendió aquel enojo por parte suya, tal vez cansado de que la gente le lastimara o aquellos ojos que le penetraban su alma como si pudieran ver a través de ella. No lo supo, no lo comprendía pero no importaba ya que ahora giraba sobre aquel chico en una pelea sin control…tan solo sentía deseos de estallar y calmar su propio dolor.

Pero para su mala suerte el chico era más habilidoso que el mismo, se notaba que tenía entrenamiento y muy pronto era sometido y humillado aunque tampoco había salido tan bien librado; al final sin darse cuenta los dos habían iniciado su propio destino.

Sin saberlo ambos habían iniciado un camino en el cual aquella pelea de niños solo era eso, una pelea de niños.

Sin comprender el por qué termino siendo uno más de los esclavos de aquella poderosa familia, aunque supo que tuvo una gran suerte puesto que seguía con vida no comprendía para nada aquel chiquillo malcriado así que ahora solo tenía un nuevo impulso por saber más de él.

En ese tiempo su nombre no era Naruto si no Dioclesiano y Sasuke era llamado Teodosio, ambos crecieron junto con la nueva Roma y extrañamente una amistad rivalidad creció entre ambos.

Llego un momento en que aquella esclavitud desapareció por completo, sin saber el cómo o el por qué solo vivían para estar siempre un paso delante de él otro; cosa que al pelinegro le era sumamente fácil, tal vez orgullo propio o el de su poderosa familia. Pero con todo esto el rubio pudo saber más de él y de aquella frialdad en su corazón, al igual que el tenia dolor y soledad con diferentes cosas en sus vidas tenían mucho en común lo cual termino uniéndolos de manera increíble.

Había grandes cambios en Europa y muchas guerras nuevas eran anunciadas, aquellos dos chicos muy pronto cumplirían cerca de los 25 años con lo cual sus obligaciones y deberes deberían cambiar.

El rubio sabia que él tendría se seguir sirviendo al pelinegro sin importar lo que la familia decidiera, pero había algo en ellos que siempre le causo cierto temor y desconfianza no entendía porque pero solo guardo aquel sentimiento de alerta por todos esos años.

Parecían tener una gran preocupación por la imagen del pelinegro, cuidando el más mínimo detalle desde que recordaba. Las muertes en aquella época eran de lo más normal, si eras esclavo o no pertenecías a la realeza o alguna buena familia no importaba si desaparecías.

Pero siempre se pregunto por qué muchas personas desaparecían cuando hacían aquellas grandes fiestas a las que le estaba prohibido asistir, pero con el próximo cumpleaños de su ahora amigo parecía que muchas cosas cambiarían.

Pero lo que se vino era algo que jamás creyó, su propia liberta no comprendía por qué el odioso chico de ojos negros ahora se la ofrecía sin más que su típico tono de autoridad obligándolo a irse de aquel lugar.

Porque de pronto aquello que tanto anhelo por muchos años, hiriente como solo sabía serlo el rubio termino siendo echado por el que había considerado como un verdadero hermano.

Se sintió tonto y demasiado herido, ya que sus servicios no eran más requeridos con seguridad habrían otras personas más acorde al nuevo estatus del pelinegro.

Aquella noche donde la luna brillaba tan blanca como nunca, una gran fiesta se llevaba a cabo o más bien una enorme orgia se realizaba.

No era un secreto que los esclavos eran sujetos de miles de depravaciones de sus propios dueños, puesto que para ellos solo eran un objeto mas que les pertenecían y solo eso.

Pero había algo diferente de aquella celebración, era más como si no hubiera un mañana como si aquellas débiles figuras humanas estuvieran deshaciéndose de sus más bajos instintos.

Escondiéndose lo mejor que podía solo quería comprender de aquello, porque su corazón le decía que había algo mas…algo que tenía que descubrir a como diera lugar.

Sus ojos azules se dilataron por completo al descubrir al pelinegro dentro de la celebración, pero aquello estaba totalmente fuera de control lo que ahí se desarrollaba estaba tan fuera de sus propias creencias y entendimiento; pero seguía sin poder moverse necesitaba saber más de aquello y ahí fue su error el que cambiaría por completo su vida.

Todos alrededor de un enorme árbol que siempre lucio en el jardín, solo los miembros de la familia podían acercarse a él eso jamás lo comprendió pero aquella noche todos en aquella casa bailaban alrededor de este; como si las hogueras se fundieran con sus cuerpos y crecieran con el pasar del tiempo.

No pudo evitar sentir su cuerpo temblar al descubrir como una delgado cuerpo era sacado del tronco del árbol, no supo porque o cómo pero por unos segundos los negros ojos de aquel ser se toparon con sus ojos y al igual que en su momento le parecieron tan rojos como la sangre.

No supo por que el tiempo pareció detenerse ni como la voz de aquel ser le hablo directamente, supo de inmediato que ese no era un ser humano…hace muchos años que no lo era.

Su piel arrugada como papel seco a falta de alimento le decía que su fuente era algo muy diferente a la de un humano normal, y comprendió en aquellos eternos segundos que una vida humana era tan solo un pestañeo para ellos…y al verlo consumido por las llamas mientras el resto bailaba con frenesí comprendió de inmediato.

Su querido hermano ocuparía el lugar de aquel ser por los próximos cientos de años.

Pero no supo en qué momento había pasado todo aquello ya que el pelinegro había matado a ese ser sin ningún escrúpulo…había bebido de aquel cuerpo seco y extraído la poca o nula sangre de él, sus ojos negros ahora eran completamente rojos y con otra visión.

No comprendió la gravedad de aquello ni el por qué su cuerpo no logro moverse en todo ese tiempo, todo ser vivo en aquella casa murió de la manera más trágica posible,

Aquellos ojos rojos solo habían logrado enloquecer a su querido amigo, las llamas consumían el lugar con gran rapidez y comprendió que él no había aceptado el mismo destino que el anterior ser sobrenatural.

Mas el fuerte dolor en su cuello le hizo caer de rodillas con el fuerte latir de su corazón clamando por la vida que se le estaba yendo.

—Así que desobedeciste mis órdenes…tonto como siempre—

Quiso zafarse de aquella fuerte mordida en su cuello, la sangre escurría por sus ropas y sus fuerzas disminuían con cada segundo; quiso responder pero su voz se apagaba desapareciendo en tan solo sus gemidos de agonía.

La fría tierra, el cielo oscuro y la luna brillando en lo alto, su vista se nublaba a pasos agigantados ya que su vida se esfumaba.

La tibies de la sangre del chico cayendo sobre sus labios, una furia que no recordaba desde pequeño…aquella que le había provocado desde que se habían conocido. Porque sucedía todo eso, que tipo de ser era ahora aquel pelinegro que desconocía con cada gota de sangre que caía en sus labios y que sin comprender el por qué saboreaba como si se tratara del mejor manjar del mundo.

Una sonrisa sádica se burlaba en el rostro del pelinegro mientras los ojos azules del rubio se tornaban en rojas llamaradas.

—Vamos a jugar zorrito…después de todo eres mi mascota—

La puerta al abrirse de golpe le hizo regresar a ese lugar, la cara sonriente de Sai que le miraba solo produjo en Naruto un enojo mayor pero el comentario del chico hizo que este estallara.

—Naruto manecillas pequeñas vienes a jugar con Hinata—

Un fuerte golpe directo al rostro del pálido chico lo lanzo lejos mientras el rubio se alejaba a toda prisa, Shikamaru solo recargo su rostro sobre su mano con pesadez.

—Problemáticos—

**Perdón la demora muchas cosas y problemas pero ahí la vamos llevando, espero les hay gustado me da gusto saber que a muchos les ha gustado la historia.**

**Voy lenta con algunos capítulos pero no abandono ninguno, gracias por agregarme a favoritos y alertas tratare de subir más seguido y no retrasarme tanto pero a veces a falta de tiempo, musa o algo más que olvido en este instante no logro avanzar tan rápido como quisiera.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto.**

**Próximo Capitulo: La doncella de Orlean`s**


	8. La doncella de Orleans

**Subiendo continuación solo nos quedan dos capítulos más, además de este claro. De esta historia ya la tenía pensado que fuera corta ya que hasta ahorita no la considero más larga tal vez me amplié un poco pero lo dudo, ya saben no soy Telenovela de Televisa o TV Azteca.**

**De esta historia me ha gustado mucho como ha ido quedando y por lo mismo seré sincera, el final que pondré ya lo tenía pensado desde que inicie, a los ojos de cada quien será tal vez uno triste, otro feliz, etc.**

**Pero en el prologo lo apreciaran mejor, como les digo ya era algo que tenía pensado, el inicio y el final lo difícil era los capítulos de en medio.**

**Considero que no ha sido una historia muy compleja por lo mismo no la considero muy larga, espero la sigan disfrutando y gracias por detenerse a leer todo esto.**

**La doncella de Orlean`s**

Como pasaba de lento el tiempo se decía Hinata, pero lo que más odiaba era estar encerrada solo era una semana, pero le parecía mas tiempo estaba en verdad desesperada.

— ¿Por qué me castigo, yo no hice nada malo —Suspiraba con fuerza, pero al rubio solo la encerró diciendo que tenía que ser así, lo que la consolaba era que le permitía hacer llamadas para saber el estado de Shion.

Pero eso no quitaba un enojo, no era parte del trato no el estar encerrada, pero al menos sabia que él no había intentando hacer fuera de lo normal, por mucho que quisiera negarlo sabía que si el rubio intentara algo no podría resistirse a él.

Seguía pensando, que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera conocido mucho antes, tal vez ella sería demasiado joven para él, pero después de todo el parecía haber vivido demasiados años, muchos más que un humano normal así que estaría bien después de todo.

— No seas tonta…el te ve como otra cosa, tal vez como un aperitivo antes de comer el plato fuerte—Metió su cabeza entre sus piernas, algo revoloteaba dentro de ella, no sabía bien que era pero lo cierto era que no dejaba de moverse.

— No escapaste—Una voz conocida retumbaba dentro de su mente con gran fuerza, sabia de quien se trataba pero sintió miedo de responder, incluyendo dentro de su propia cabeza—al final repetirás las cosas, eres como una mariposa atrapada en su telaraña.

— Nagato…—Trago saliva, tomo el mayor posible y comenzó a hablarle—me dirás que ocurrió.

Fueron minutos tan largos que sintió que nunca debió haberlo mencionado, pero sabía que si las cosas seguirían por ese camino era mejor estar enterado de la mayor parte posible.

— Es tu decisión…ven…si te atreves. —Temió por esa respuesta, no sabría si saldría viva de su celda, pero también sentía que Nagato sufría demasiado, que lo atormentaba y si al hablar lograba liberarlo de su dolor.

Se detuvo sujetando la manija de la puerta, si salía el rubio se pondría furioso pero después de meditarlo demasiado sabía que tenía que saber todo de una vez.

Se sorprendió que no tuviera seguro, tal vez Nagato tuvo algo que ver, así que el primer paso estaba hecho no había vuelta atrás y no supo porque pero la muerte no le pareció tan desagradable en ese momento, quizás porque pensaba demasiado en el dolor de Shion.

Llego más rápido que la vez anterior, la puerta abierta y Nagato en su rincón mirándola fijamente, ahora comprendía mejor aquel delgado ser tenía hambre y por ello estaba muriendo lentamente, quizás no era reciente aquella dieta que se había auto puesto con certeza era de muchos años, mas de los que su mente humana le podía permitir.

— Me mataras…—Por que lo había dicho, ni ella misma sabia pero por alguna razón se sentía cansada ya no quería seguir huyendo, a pesar de todo el miedo que tenia dentro de ella.

Nagato la miro fijamente levantando lentamente la comisura de sus resecos labios, no supo si aquello fue una mueca de dolor o el intento de una sonrisa pero al menos no se lanzo contra ella, más bien retrocedió un poco mas escondiéndose dentro de las sombras.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —Aquello salió de golpe, tan directo que Hinata sintió que le habían dado tan fuerte en el estomago y sacado el aire, así que respondió lo mejor que pudo.

— Necesito el dinero para mi hermana…—

— ¡Deja de mentir! —Aquel grito hizo que retrocediera doblemente asustada, casi sentía que una violación era menos doloroso.

— Yo…yo…no miento—

— Los humanos se mienten a sí mismos…aun pasen miles de años siguen haciéndolo…—su respiración se había alterado a tal grado que su piel seca parecía quebrarse al menor movimiento. —Pero es inevitable…al final el recorrido es decisión de cada uno.

El miedo de Hinata desapareció al ver a tan débil ser, no supo si fue lastima o simpatía pero dejo de temerle casi sintiendo esa misma tristeza dentro de ella.

Nagato la observaba fijamente para después escupir de golpe una gran cantidad de sangre, Hinata corrió en su auxilio pero fue arrojada lejos, el débil cuerpo parecía estarse quebrando a un paso agigantado, pero sus ojos se abrieron aun más al ver a Hinata.

— ¡Bebe, si no lo haces morirás…!— Levantando su cabello hacia atrás, mostraba su piel blanca y lisa, un cuello listo para ser mordido Nagato sintió que su cuerpo le quemaba se movió rápidamente sujetándola con fuerza, Hinata cerró con fuerza los ojos presintiendo que tal vez no saldría de esa situación.

Pero en lugar de eso sintió como Nagato la sujetaba fuertemente dejando caer su rostro sobre su pecho, como si se tratara de un niño buscando el consuelo de una madre, débil y asustado así quedo.

— Han sido demasiados años…pero por ellos…por ellos no beberé más sangre….nunca mas—Hinata quiso preguntar a quien se refería, pero temía que si lo hacia Nagato se volviera agresivo—Yo soy más viejo que Naruto…he vivido más años que nadie…es cansado…pero por lo mismo pude conocerlos…a ellos.

Hinata como una madre comenzó a acariciar sus maltratados cabellos, sentía que Nagato estaba llegando a sus límites, que ella tenía algo que ver con todo eso pero no lograba aun comprenderlo.

— Vague por muchos años por este desolado mundo, me tope con muchas guerras, mucho odio…sin importar donde fuera el ser humano seguía peleando, muchas veces sin saber el porqué…después de todo esa es su naturaleza. —El aire parecía pesarle más y más, Hinata solo seguía acariciando su cabello escuchándolo ya sin miedo.

Encontré a Naruto en una época donde la gente creía más en brujería y esas cosas, pero no sé por qué aun me parecían divertidos, el tenia desde ese entonces problemas con Sasuke…él le seguía sus deseos por matarle creía día a día, enloquecido de poder e ira no importaba donde o como el siempre estaba en todo momento.

No le tome importancia…después de todo me era irrelevante lo que hiciera, era un loco mas en este mundo nunca fui muy apegado a nadie incluyendo a Naruto…vivía solo mucho antes de conocerlo y seguiría haciéndolo…pero las cosas cambiaron.

Había guerras, muertes, enfermedades…todo siempre lo culparon a otros…siempre la culpa era de alguien más, pero no me importaba…sabia que de todos modos morirían.

Naruto cambio de pronto algo había pasado, pero no me importaba…al menos trataba de no mostrarlo, pero pude jurar que parecía un humano de nuevo…ahora que lo pienso, supongo que le tenía envidia.

Me aleje de la ciudad, me enfermaba ver aquella situación…prostitutas en todos lados, niños muriendo de hambre…enfermedades y suciedad…—Hinata mordió sus labios escuchando lo que decía, quizás parte de eso era por lo que le odiaba—

No muy lejos les conocí, un joven matrimonio…a pesar de la gran pobreza en que vivían, nunca mostraron lo peor del ser humano…me atrajeron de inmediato, no supe cómo alguien como yo pudo caer en algo así…pero al final fue de ese modo, ellos me abrieron su casa y corazón…y yo les abrí el cuello. —Hinata sintió que le temblaron las rodillas pero trato de calmarse, no sabía si estaba aguantando el aire pero no parecía llegar hasta sus pulmones. —

Ignorando la reacción de la chica Nagato continuo su pequeña confesión, después de todo para el aquel momento era tan efímero como la vida de una mosca o la vida humana.

—Nunca me vieron como un monstruo…o quizás como todo ser vivo se negaron a verlo, ella era como una débil flor en un camino lleno de piedras, siempre sonriente y alegre supe por que el la amaba con fuerza…el por qué un hombre da todo por una mujer…incluyendo su propia vida.

En cambio el siempre se me hizo bastante ruidoso, pero creo que eso fue lo que la enamoro, aquella jovialidad que iba mas allá de esos tiempos negros…y supongo que la entrega de sus almas…creo que como inmortal dejas de poner atención en esos detalles.

—Pero…por que les mataste, si te agradaban…—Hinata hablo después de mucho tiempo, casi como si esperara un fuerte golpe trato de no moverse si no era necesario, mas Nagato solo encogió mas la cabeza.

—Envidia…eso me lo dijiste—Aquello hizo que Hinata abriera los ojos, no lo comprendía pero sintió que el continuaba hablando así que se contuvo de algún otro comentario.

—Supe de ti por Naruto…supe que tú eras la razón de su cambio…supe que no eras alguien común…si no alguien raro incluso para los humanos…raro para nosotros…eras alguien peculiar y lo sigues siendo—Tocio nuevamente sangre pero detuvo las manos de Hinata—

—No eras alguien común para la época…una gitana…una mujer vista mal para la época, pero podías ver más que otras personas, en cuanto viste a Naruto supiste que el ya no estaba dentro de los vivos pero no le temías, y el termino por acercarse más a ti.

—Tus ojos veían mas de lo que nosotros podíamos ver…y no se por qué terminaron enamorándose…su relación era algo que no comprendía…no lograba comprenderlo por completo, pero al final como me lo habías dicho…lo que más odiaba era lo que más buscaba y termino por cegarme.

Su rostro más cabizbajo escurría grandes cantidades de sangre oscura, incluso aquel liquido no parecía normal y por un momento a Hinata se le revolvió el estomago pero paso a ultimo termino al notar como Nagato se debilitaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

—Por…por qué dices que fui yo…eso fue hace mucho tiempo—Dudando y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, trato de calmarlo aun sin creer mucho de aquella loca historia a sus propios ojos, pero también el temor de que sabía que ya no había mucho que no pudiera ser verdad.

Levanto la vista entre abrumado y enojado, se sintió tensa pero después volvió a descansar en su pecho mostrando un gran cansancio que crecía considerablemente.

—Cada noche…ustedes estaban juntos…incluyendo en el día…Naruto se arriesgaba a verte no importaba el cómo, pero había llegado un momento en que el ya no estaba tranquilo, los veía aun sin comprender; que había en especial en todo eso…—

Hinata sintió como aquellos delgadísimos brazos rodearon su cintura con fuerza, no supo si él la partiría en cualquier momento o solo buscaba apoyo para no caer al piso pero su mismo miedo le impido hacer algún movimiento hasta volver a escucharlo hablar más cansado.

—Porque cada noche y día se entregaban…no comprendía nada…a mis ojos era como tener a un animal, pero al final tus palabras que nunca pude sacar de mi alma me dieron las respuesta. —

Sus manos bajaron de su cintura apoyándose en la silla doblando parte de los barandales haciendo que Hinata retrocediera bastante asustada.

—Los envidiaba…tenia tanto odio por no tener aquello que los humanos tenían…aquello que podías brindarle a Naruto y que yo nunca pude tener…así que una noche me dirigí con aquel joven matrimonio y los mate sin piedad…sin remordimiento…rompiendo sus ilusiones y esperanzas conmigo—

La débil sonrisa irónica que mostro luego fue peor que un golpe directo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Pero mi castigo ha sido que no he tenido descanso desde entonces…la sangre no volvió a ser lo mismo…perdí todo aquella noche…al igual que todos…Sasuke te ha buscado desde entonces— La señalo como si con ello quisiera sacarle el corazón — Los rumores de una bruja que controlaba a seres de la noche llego a oídos de todos—.

Se levanto y la miro fijamente

—Solo hiciste un juramento contra esa gente…solo uno contra aquellos que te lastimaron y asesinaron…—

Golpeo tan fuerte una de las paredes que parecía esconder un gran hueco, Hinata se dejo caer sin poder respirar ni hacer nada; sus lágrimas contenidas a gran esfuerzo pero ahí contenidas, las palabras de Nagato fueron como un último susurro antes de romper por completo aquella pared.

—Lo seguiré buscando hasta que podamos estar juntos…porque mi alma le pertenece. —

Un silencio se hizo y la pared cayo por completo la luz del día alumbro el oscuro lugar, una llamarada envolvió a Nagato que ardía con fuerza, no había sonido alguno ni nada mas, el cuarto ardía mas y mas perdiendo la conciencia; aquello le parecía tan familiar mas la mirada azul del rubio que la sostenía antes de no saber de nada más.

—Eres tú…Naruto— Un susurro que sin duda el rubio escucho

**Perdón la demora muchas cosas y problemas pero ahí la vamos llevando, espero les hay gustado me da gusto saber que a muchos les ha gustado la historia.**

**Voy lenta con algunos capítulos pero no abandono ninguno, gracias por agregarme a favoritos y alertas tratare de subir más seguido y no retrasarme tanto pero a veces a falta de tiempo, musa o algo más que olvido en este instante no logro avanzar tan rápido como quisiera.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto.**

**Próximo Capitulo: El despertar**


	9. Despertar

**Con internet limitado y una economía aun más limitada retomo las historias, muchas gracias por la larga espera; espero se sigan acordando de una servidora que aun en contra de muchas cosas espera pronto terminar el gran numero de pendientes.**

**Estamos en cuenta regresiva para terminar esta historia, no por falta de tiempo o de inspiración si no porque desde un inicio esta historia estaba destinada a ser corta creo que de querer alargarla no me sentiría satisfecha al forzar todo el desarrollo.**

**El Despertar**

Cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, fueron minutos, horas o quizás días; no sabría decirlo con seguridad su cuerpo le pesaba tanto que no supo si seguía en un largo y profundo sueño o quizás era algo mas allá de su propio juicio.

La habitación parecía diferente, no era la de ella de eso estaba completamente segura pero si no lo era entonces donde se encontraba; un leve ruido le hizo girar el rostro enfocando mejor el lugar.

Se movió tan rápido que su cuerpo giro hacia la orilla de la cama cayendo hacia el piso, su sorpresa fue tan grande que no logro controlar sus propios movimientos; y no era para menos si se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Naruto.

Este se encontraba sentado en un rincón, se había movido para coger un libro justo cuando Hinata estaba reaccionando, en un segundo esta ya estaba en polo opuesto a la cama y en un segundo el ya estaba sujetándola evitando la caída.

La mirada de ambos se cruzo casi de inmediato, congelados ante ese momento que parecía ser eterno y fugaz.

Ese nuevo encuentro fue diferente a todos los anteriores, como si de pronto una caja se hubiera abierto de golpe dejando salir todo su contenido con fuerza; golpeando y sacudiendo cada centímetro de su propio ser de cada uno.

Hinata temblaba pero no era miedo, era algo totalmente diferente, algo que por increíble que pareciera era incongruente; aquella sensación ya la había sentido antes no en esta vida ni en la anterior si no en la que vivió con el rubio intensamente.

Lo sabia ahora cada recuerdo y sensación que desconocía y conocía al mismo tiempo, era lo que vivió con él y que ahora experimentaba por primera; confuso y desconcertante.

Temblaba con fuerza, pero sabía que no era por el miedo que le tenía en un inicio; era más bien por lo que sabía ahora de Naruto. El sentir sus brazos desnudos rodeándola, haciéndola temblar con recuerdos pasionales de su vida anterior le hacían ruborizarse en extremo; como podía ser posible con la vida que tenia ahora.

Y Naruto se había dado cuenta de ello, sabía que Hinata había recordado de manera abrupta aquellos recuerdos de su encuentro en vidas anteriores; y no era la única en temblar por ese reencuentro el también lo hacía pero de manera más controlada.

No podía negar que esa reacción le fascinaba, sabía que esta no era la Hinata que había conocido por primera vez pero en todas las veces que la conoció siempre estaba esa faceta tierna y especial que identifico a la chica de otras personas; ese ser original y único que le atrajo.

Tantos recuerdos de golpe, tantas sensaciones comenzaron a embriagar sus cuerpos quedando en ultimo termino aquellos miedos e incertidumbres acumuladas por tanto tiempo.

El calor del momento, la euforia de una indescriptible felicidad algo que experimentaban y describirlo en palabras simplemente no las hallaban.

Naruto por dentro siempre fue albergando tanto odio y rencor, la soledad de siempre encontrarla en una nueva vida y perderla en cuanto la hallaba; esa sensación de pérdida tan rápido como un parpadeo que se había vuelto demasiado frio.

Ese miedo se había vuelto tan grande que no supo si también guardaba rencor contra ella por alejarse en cuanto se reencontraban, el tiempo era cruel cuando poseías la inmortalidad y eso equivale a tener tanto tiempo para pensar.

Quien fue el primero o el ultimo en reaccionar no importaba mas, tan solo se dio y ellos se dejaron llevar sin nada más que el calor que sentían dentro de sus cuerpos; uno mortal y el otro inmortal.

Tan solo con un beso, un beso que rompió la débil barrera que tenían y que ahora les unía en un solo ser; siendo la primera de esta vida pero más profunda a través de sus viejas almas.

El la sujeto con fuerza y delicadeza llevándola hasta la cama, sin desprenderse de aquel beso tan oscuro que consumía ambas almas en una sola.

Solo un leve instante se separo de sus labios para recorrer un mechón de su cabello, no había palabras pero lo que su cuerpo y miradas decían era más que ellas; de nueva cuenta volvió a succionar sus labios colocándose sobre de ella y sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el propio el cual siempre tuvo una inerte sensación de frialdad que ahora se calentaba lentamente.

Ella tal vez experimentada por su trabajo pero primeriza en amar por primera vez, coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo más hacia ella; no comprendía como con tan solo un beso podía estar tan excitada y de qué manera comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo arder y era un calor que deseaba tanto.

Las fuertes manos del rubio comenzaron a recorrer el definido y sensual cuerpo de Hinata que de golpe cerro las piernas mientras mordía sus labios con fuerza, el tan solo la miro un segundo y comprendió mostrando una perversa sonrisa en lo que su mano jugaba con su cuerpo de manera lenta y malévola hasta llegar hasta la entrada de su intimidad.

El rostro de Hinata se cubrió de un rojo intenso mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, los dedos del rubio comenzaron a jugar lenta y exquisitamente sobre su ropa interior; ella indefensa no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal situación no por desconocerla si no por ser la primera vez que sentía aquel placer en su cuerpo.

Se había excitado tanto que su cuerpo reacciono de aquel modo cerrando sus piernas con vergüenza, Naruto lo percibió provocando un mayor éxtasis que le produjo un deseo de amarla y torturarla al mismo tiempo.

Sentía su húmeda en aumento, su cuerpo gritando que no se detuviera que continuara hasta escucharla suplicar; lo estaba disfrutando como nunca y definitivamente no se detendría aun si ella se lo pidiera pero no hacía falta decir que ninguno deseaba detenerse en aquel punto.

Pronto el sentir sobre la tela no fue suficiente y sus dedos fueron directamente hacia su piel, con destreza comenzó a introducirlos dentro de la chica que rápidamente brinco de placer; su lengua en tanto recorría el blanco cuello que le invitaba a saborearla sin tregua.

Sin contemplación rompió la blusa dejando al descubierto sus bien dotados pechos que le invitaban a saborear; el presuroso los chupo con voracidad, como si de un muerto de hambre que le dieran su primer alimento en mucho tiempo y con ello el placer de escuchar los gemidos de Hinata que iban en aumento con el fuerte recorrer de su cuerpo.

En poco tiempo estaba ya desnuda frente a él, siendo observada con placer y hambre por aquel hombre que había muerto hace tantos años que le era difícil calcular ya cuanto tiempo era; era observada de manera perversa pero no sabía si era bueno o malo pero le agradaba, ser amada de esa manera por el ser que ella amaba con tantas fuerzas.

No supo si fue este amor o la pasión pero deseaba tenerlo, deseaba hacerle sentir del mismo modo que ella se sentía en aquel momento y lo deseaba con tantas fuerzas que seguramente se volvería loca.

Invirtió la situación por reflejo y lo beso como nunca lo había hecho, lo beso largo y profundamente el acariciando su cuerpo y ella desabrochando su pantalón para liberarlo de su encierro lo más pronto posible.

Era necesario aquello entre mas pasaban los minutos más se deseaban, ambos desnudos entregados el uno al otro; sus cuerpos sudando y gimiendo de placer no parecían detenerse si no al contrario un ritmo más rápido e interminable.

La blanca piel de Hinata era apetitosa y provoca un deseo tan grande e incontrolable que tan solo la miro y ella comprendió, Naruto la necesitaba tanto que no podía esperar más.

La beso nuevamente de manera algo ruda pero al mismo tiempo cálida, el entrar a su intimida le provoco una fuerte descarga la cual sin preámbulos soltó con fuertes gritos que ahogo en los labios de su amante; aquella conversión de un solo ser era tan grande y placentero que tan solo podían dejar que sus cuerpos siguieran sin nada mas que les pudiera detener.

Un vaivén lento en un principio y muy pronto en un fuerte baile que no se detenía, gemidos y gritos de placer llenaron la habitación y posiblemente toda la casa; el fuerte y cálido sentir de Naruto por Hinata la llenaba con fuerza haciéndola explotar de placer con un fuerte y largo grito.

Su cuerpo temblaba de tal manera que solo sonrió, era tan hermoso hacer el amor y no solo tener sexo ella más que nadie lo sabía a la perfección; el sentir como era rodeada por los fuertes brazos del rubio le producía tanta felicidad que no sabía cómo describirlo en aquel momento.

Pero él no estaba satisfecho no después de haber estado cientos de años sin aquel calor, y sin mas de nuevo volvió a poseerla con locura y pasión no deseaba en ese momento nada más que eso; tenerla, amarla sin descanso se le ocurrían tantas maneras de hacerlo y estaba dispuesto a realizarlas con su amada.

Sus gemidos le fascinaban, su cuerpo, su alma que le prometió por la eternidad todo eso le pertenecía y el solo hacia uso de aquel derecho de inmortal el cual se estaba dejando llevar por deseos mortales.

Sai solo sonreía desde la parte baja de la casa, sus comentarios que hacia referente a los fuertes ruidos que hacían en la habitación de Naruto solo provocaban en Shikamaru un gesto de querer salir corriendo de la casa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo esa pesadez en el lugar les indico que estaban en peligro.

Fue un segundo no más que eso, la sombra de peligro cubrió el lugar e incluso Naruto pudo sentirlo deteniéndose de golpe.

––Espera aquí…––Fue su orden directa antes de tomar ropa y salir del cuarto.

Hinata solo miro como salía vistiéndose a medio camino algo sorprendida pero aun nerviosa y excitada por el momento, se acomodo sus cabellos sonriendo bajo las cobijas con su cuerpo sudado y rostro rojizo.

No supo porque pero sintió un terrible escalofrió, no quería sacar el rostro de las cobijas ese sentimiento de miedo era enorme y sus ojos se toparon con lentitud con unos rojos ojos que le miraban con un fuerte odio.

Quiso gritar y huir pero su cuerpo estaba petrificado, pensó que tenia oportunidad de hacerlo pero ni sus labios ni nada de ella podía moverse; tan solo ese breve minuto eterno ella se encontraba perdida en aquella mirada y no sabía que ya había sido atrapada como una mariposa con el fuego.

El rubio tiro la puerta de golpe, la casa ardía con precipitación y el viento solo hacía que el fuego se esparciera con rapidez pero en la cama ya no estaba Hinata; las cortinas ondeaban con fuerza la habitación estaba vacía.

El calor de la chica sobre las sabanas seguía ahí, pero lo único que había era una daga clavada en su lugar y sabia que la guerra estaba por iniciar; una vez más se le había arrebatado lo que tanto ha amado por tantas décadas y sabia quien era el responsable de todo.

––SASUKE––

Era el comienzo del fin.

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, disculpe todo el retraso pero iré subiendo entre semanalmente y quincenalmente dependiendo de mi Internet y del tiempo que me quede, la historia ha llegado a su fin espero les guste y no me maten por el final que le daré a la historia pero era algo que ya tenía pensado desde un inicio, tal vez si me asesinen con sadismo pero espero sobrevivir.**

**El epilogo espero pueda salvar el alma de esta chica y me sigan dejando sus lindos comentarios y todo lo que quieran compartir, creo que ha sido de los lemon mas decentes o lo que sea que haya hecho _ pero estoy haciendo mi lucha así que espero mejorar más adelante.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Los Amantes**


	10. Los Amantes

**Aquí termina esta historia, les agradezco mucho el apoyo recibido han comentado, agregado a favoritos tanto la historia como a una servidora en autores favoritos lo que incrementa la seguridad para seguir escribiendo.**

**Tal vez este final no sea del agrado de más de uno pero era el final que tenía ya mentalizado al momento de comenzar con la historia, el epilogo ayudara a comprender mejor el por qué lo decidí.**

**El uso de "" indica pensamientos, que en este caso sería hablar de mente a mente mas como la telepatía.**

**Gracias por todo, Kishimoto es dueño de los personajes de Naruto y agradezco que haya creado la serie.**

**Los Amantes**

La noche tormentosa parecía no querer detenerse, había tantos rayos que incluso Shion estaba atemorizada pero no solo era la tempestad; era algo mas algo dentro de ella que le decía que algo no estaba bien.

Había recibido la noticia de que muy pronto seria operada, sabía que era gracias a Hinata ella había conseguido tal hazaña pero tenía remordimientos por haber enfermado y haber causado tal pesar en su hermana.

Pero no podía quitarse la opresión de su pecho no comprendía bien pero sentía un terrible miedo, no a la operación ni a la enfermedad era algo más que no lograba descifrar algo que le decía que no volvería a ver a su preciada hermana…su otra mitad.

Los ruidos de los rayos estremecían las ventanas y nadie escucho los sollozos de la rubia que apretaba sus manos contra su pecho.

La ciudad estaba bañada inundada en la mayor parte, no había parado de llover desde dos días atrás pero esa noche parecía que el cielo se caería por completo pues una tormenta eléctrica estaba azotando con fuerza sin ninguna tregua.

Pero más lejos de todos los edificios en las afueras de la ciudad, una vieja construcción a mitad del bosque era iluminada por segundos después de cada relámpago. A pocos metros de la entrada varias figuras también eran visualizadas por la deslumbrante luz de los rayos, los ojos rojos incendiaban su rostro junto a sus rubios cabellos; parecía el mismo infierno encerrado en ellos a punto de salir y destruir todo a su paso.

––Shikamaru, Sai…Gaara–– El rubio sin voltear a ver a ninguno solo veía a un punto a la lejanía, ira y odio salían de sus palabras pero había algo diferente en él; algo que todos pudieron notar desde que habían dejado la casa en llamas días atrás.

Como si algo les hubiera llamado su mirada se enfoco en aquel punto lejano que el rubio tenia fijo, los ojos rojos de aquel ser que odiaba a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, todas las miradas se enfocaron en ellos sabiendo que tenían que tener cuidado de no caer en alguna ilusión.

––Sasuke es mío–– un nuevo relámpago alumbro su rostro al desaparecer ya estaba solo, Sasuke seguía observándolo sin ocultarse desde la parte más alta de la construcción; sonreía señalando un reloj indicando que el tiempo se le agotaba, no faltaban muchas horas para que amaneciera.

Los rayos seguían iluminando la oscuridad del bosque ningún ser vivo parecía estar cerca, el único estaba dentro de la estructura pero por cuánto tiempo lo estaría.

Sai corría con rapidez por el área norte, el lugar estaba demasiado deteriorado por el tiempo y daba la impresión de un castillo encantado lleno de fantasmas pero para un ser inmortal era como estar en casa.

Su misión al igual que el resto era encontrar a Hinata y sacarla lo más rápido posible, siempre tuvo una expresión de apatía entre falsas sonrisas no comprendió porque de pronto recordaba el suplicio de la chica con el peculiar trabajo al que se le sometía.

Se habría encariñado con ella, el apenas la había conocido no sabía de los otros encuentros con Naruto tan solo rumores por Nagato y nada más; pero en ese poco tiempo la tenía muy bien presente.

Recorriendo con rapidez cada pasillo no supo porque pero Naruto también vino a su mente, a su encuentro e inicio de su larga vida en la oscuridad.

Que época seria, había guerra el cielo siempre estaba oscuro y el aire costaba respirarlo; la gente siempre lloraba ya que siempre había muertos en todos lados.

Eso fue no más de cien años tal vez en un país pobre el cual era atacado por uno más poderoso, si había tenido padres o familia ahora no lo recordaba el había sobrevivido gracias a su hermano mayor. El robaba para tener un pedazo de pan que comer, el lograba sacarlo antes de que hubiera algún ataque o erradicación masiva.

Era muy pequeño la última vez que le vio vivo, en los últimos ataques tomaron muchos niños y él fue uno de ellos, su hermano intento evitarlo pero fue asesinado frente a sus ojos fue demasiado y quedo en shock.

Durante años sirvió con fines militares como espía, su facilidad para infiltrarse sin que nadie le pudiera sacar ninguna información lo convirtió en alguien muy requerido, pero no tardo en estallar al final de aquella guerra en donde él era parte de la eliminación de información de información.

Sencillamente limpio todo y solo el quedo.

Era un día lluvioso, no había rayos solo lluvia cayendo en toda la ciudad limpiándolo todo y fue cuando lo vio por primera vez aquella mirada azul que le salvo, le observaba a pocos metros de donde se encontraba, estaba muy herido pero no tenía miedo sabía que iba a morir pero no le importaba demasiado.

Jamás abrió la boca para pronunciar alguna palabra pero él podía oírlas dentro de su cabeza, él le oía y sintió que desde aquel momento le seguiría eternamente y así lo hizo; renuncio a su escasa vida mortal por aquel peculiar brillo que despedía en la oscuridad.

Irónicamente sonrió al darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba reviviendo recuerdos del pasado, no duro demasiado puesto que un fuerte golpe que salía de la pared le arrojo hasta el otro extremo rompiendo en pedazos parte del pasillo.

Dos figuras apenas se visualizaban entre el polvo y los rayos de la tormenta.

Bien recuerda….estos son los deseos de Sasuke-Kun

De acuerdo…

Sai miro las figuras y su ultima visión fueron espinas en dirección suya, pensó "Creo que llegare tarde Naruto pervertido".

En el ala sur del lugar no había ninguna escalera salvo las enormes paredes que aun sostenían el lugar, Gaara el más silencio del grupo las subía con rapidez como si del mismo piso se tratara.

No sabía si era el lugar o la lluvia pero los recuerdos de su vida mortal rebotaban en su cabeza como si le taladraran en ella, un rayo ilumino el lugar y se vio de nuevo en aquella habitación.

No tendría más de doce años y había asesinado a su familia adoptiva sin compasión alguna, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente pero no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno; su madre murió al darle al luz después de su muerte su padre enloqueció lentamente hasta que cumplió cuatro años e intento asesinarle.

La época en la que él vivía era todo se castigaba con la horca no importaba del delito que fuere ni el tamaño de este, aun si fuera el robo de un simple pan la pena era la misma.

Su padre fue condenado y sus hermanos separados en diferentes lugares, nunca volvió a saber nada de ellos y solo fue de hogar en hogar solo recibiendo golpes e indiferencia. Pero los abusos que vivió durante ocho años llenaron su alma de odio contra el mundo, lo que le hicieron no había palabras para describirlo y aunque pudiera él había dejado de hablar al poco tiempo ahogando su dolor dentro de su propio corazón.

Su demonio interno crecía con el pasar del tiempo y exploto al no poder contenerlo por más tiempo.

Fue perseguido por un animal sin tregua por muchos años, y como tal al sentirse acorralado mataba a quien le pisara los talones; pero su cabeza llego a tener tal precio que muchos se arriesgaban.

Ya era un adulto cuando fue atrapado en un momento de debilidad, encerrado en una celda sin ningún derecho más que la espera a su muerte solo aguardaba el poder dejar de correr; pero ahí en ese lugar bajo tierra lejos de la luz del sol los ojos azules de un ser inmortal le observaban sin juzgarle.

Su alma fue estudiada y las palabras bailaban dentro de su cabeza en un creciente remolino, su vida se iría con el amanecer pero el ya había elegido renunciar a ella por vivir la inmortalidad al lado de Naruto.

Aquella cárcel bajo tierra se derrumbo y nunca más fue abierta, la gente comenzó a crear rumores que aterrorizaron a más de uno; la sola idea de la muerte fue más que suficiente para que así permaneciera.

Regreso al momento al sentir como de una de las paredes se abría con brusquedad y su pie era sujetado para ser azotado incontables veces contra los muros que se caían a pedazos.

Sintió como su pierna era quebrada aprovechando el momento para alejarse y quedar colgado de una estructura, sobre los escombros un hombre si así se le pudiera decir de gran tamaño esquivaba los restos de ladrillos.

––Asesinar a todos…asesinar a todos…son los deseos de Sasuke…. ––

Gaara le miro sin decir nada, cada quien tenía sus propias razones ya que cada quien había sido salvado de su propio infierno por su propio demonio. Al final el ganador podría decir si tenía o no la razón, quizás en realidad ninguno la tenía y solo para tener una razón de propia existencia es que continuaban y al final el bando perdedor enloquecería al no tener a quien poder seguir por la eternidad.

Shikamaru caminaba sin demasiada prisa el correr o hacer algo al momento no era su especialidad, siempre disfruto de relajarse y tomar las cosas con calma.

––Ya se habían tardado demasiado––

Rasco su cabeza dando un fuerte bostezo, había dado varias vueltas en un mismo punto a tal grado de haber desesperado a quien le esperaba para emboscarlo.

–– ¡Como puede existir alguien tan flojo!––

El solo retrocedía con rapidez esquivando los ataques del pálido chico que levantaba una enorme espada, el lugar se caía con cada golpe pero él seguía muy tranquilo pero una voz que salía de las sombras le tomo por sorpresa; la espada le corto el pecho abriendo una enorme herida.

La sangre pinto gran parte del piso pero este solo limpio la herida con una manga y esta ya había cerrado, su mirada de sorpresa seguía en su rostro y la figura ahora estaba al lado de Suigetsu que sonreía mostrando unos afilados dientes.

––Bueno el factor sorpresa no funciono por completo pero ahora te tengo….directo a la cabeza––

Shikamaru seguía de pie mirando a la figura que permanecía inmóvil con lágrimas de sangre, debía moverse antes de que le dieran un golpe directo pero los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe algo que no esperaba y le había tomado por sorpresa.

Las guerras siempre traen consigo demasiado dolor y odio, los niños y débiles son los que más sufren ellos siempre siguen viviendo sin comprender por qué sucedían ese tipo de cosas en donde ellos no tenían cabida.

El vivió una guerra como soldado, el nació como japonés y aun siendo un niño fue enlistado en la guerra para defender su país no tenia familia que recordara por ello el gobierno lo educo con ese fin y para eso debía vivir o morir.

Odiaba ese modo de pensar pero como retroceder o como pensar, el lo único que deseaba era estar tirado en algún sitio con yerba y dedicarse a observar las nubes pasar era una mejor manera de vivir que estarse matando los unos a los otros.

Pero creía que al hacerlo podía proteger a los niños de su país ese era un buen pensar para no enloquecer, tenía un buen mentor y compañeros lo que hacía más agradable aquella guerra.

La última misión que tenia era la última que tendrían antes de regresar, Ino Yamanaka era la médico del equipo tenían que llevarla a un punto para ayudar a varios soldados capturados.

Su mejor amigo Choji también iría al igual que su mentor Azuma, jamás creyó que en verdad sería la última misión para todos.

Todo resulto una trampa, habían sido vendidos como carne de cañón por el gobierno para un tratado el batallón fue aniquilado en su totalidad y ellos tuvieron suerte.

Choji murió por intentar proteger a Ino pero esto fue inútil, ella fue abusada de una manera tan cruel y despiadada que se suicido a los pocos días.

El fue torturado y dejado por muerto junto con el resto del grupo, estaba crucificado a merced de los animales del bosque en el mejor de los casos; pero él le hablo a su alma ofreciéndole una vida inmortal y no supo si fue el miedo a la muerte o la soledad o lo profundo de aquella mirada no humana.

Acepto la oferta y le siguió desde entonces, se sentía decepcionado del mundo y la noche resulto ser más sincera por lo que no vivía arrepentido de vivirla.

Azuma intento protegerlos pero desapareció en combate el siempre creyó que había muerto, pero no esperaba volver a verlo en esta época pero también sabía que este Azuma no estaba con vida; que cosa era no tenía la menor idea y si el todavía tenía mente o alma tampoco lo sabía.

Pero estaba frente a él y era parte del equipo de Sasuke aunque no creía que fuera por voluntad propia.

La tormenta no paraba y el ruido de las batallas se confundía con los rayos, Hinata estaba en lo más alto de la construcción tipo castillo; su cuerpo le dolía provocando que reaccionara lentamente.

El frio del lugar comenzó a calarle los huesos intentando moverse, estaba atada en forma de cruz tenia moretones en el cuerpo y solo llevaba un ligero camisón que apenas le cubría. Intento visualizar donde se hallaba pero la tormenta y falta de luz no le brindaban mucha información.

––No te emociones demasiado mujer––La mirada de odio de parte del pelinegro le atravesaba duramente.

––Sa…Sasuke-Kun…––Con pesadez en el cuerpo intentaba abrir lo mejor que podía sus ojos y hablar.

––Con que me recuerdas, sabes esto es demasiado burdo siempre es lo mismo ––Apenas le visualizaba, la oscuridad inundaba el lugar y solo por el color rojo de sus ojos distinguía de donde venia; los rayos incluso no alumbraban el rincón desde donde estaba.

––Porque sigues así…no te cansas––Su mano en un segundo sujetaba su garganta ahogándola, los ojos de color rojo parecían querer quemarla viva pero pronto volvió a controlarse disfrutando de la tortura de la chica que apenas respiraba; giro su rostro riendo dementemente.

––Por fin llegas…Naruto––Sonrió burdamente girando su rostro casi doblando su cuello sin mover el resto del cuerpo.

Hinata alzo levemente su rostro lo mejor que pudo, Naruto estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos el ambiente cambio por completo y aunque quiso hablar se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le había roto parte de la garganta. Lagrimas brotaron pero en su mente hallo el consuelo que deseaba.

––"Estoy aquí Hinata"––

Le miro y sonrió lo mejor que pudo, un relámpago inundo todo fue tan grande y sonoro que pareció como si el sonido se hubiera ido con él.

Ambos habían desaparecido en un parpadeo, una nueva batalla entre ellos había comenzado y Hinata solo dejo caer los restos de su cuerpo maltrecho; cuantas veces había muerto ya fuera por accidente, asesinada y torturada que ya no quería recordarlo.

Siempre que estaban juntos Sasuke no les perdonaba y ella sucumbía dejando a un Naruto con más dolor en su alma inmortal.

Esta vez fue peor que las anteriores veces, Sasuke estaba loco a tal grado que las cosas ya se habían salido de control, Hinata a pesar de ser mortal lo sabía y presentía que ya no habría ningún reencuentro en caso de que su vida se esfumara.

Lloro amargamente olvidando el dolor de su cuerpo, sobre todo el de su garganta que parecía quemarle en aquel lugar se estaba dando una de las más feroces batallas que el mundo alguna vez pudo presenciar.

Todos peleaban contra sus temores del pasado, peleaban por lo que les aferraba a lo que tenían como su "vida" aquello que los mantenía en pie.

Porque aunque seas inmortal si pierdes el rumbo terminaran enloqueciendo, y no serás muy diferente a una deprimente escoria viviente.

Fue corto o fue largo el pasar del tiempo no lo sabía, había intentado mover las piernas pero también las tenia rotas tal vez antes de que hubiera despertado o al momento en que le habían roto la garganta; lo que le dolía mas que nada era el hecho de no volver a ver a Naruto.

Pero todo inicio tiene un final y la noche estaba por caer para dar inicio al día, la tormenta se calmaba lentamente en cuestión de horas el sol estaría saliendo para indicar un nuevo ciclo.

Sai avanzaba con lentitud había derrotado a sus atacantes pero estaba muy herido, le tomaría mucho para poder recuperarse ahora comprendía que el recordar momentos dolorosos de su pasado fue provocado por la telepatía de Sasuke.

Gaara desde el otro extremo también lo había intuido y seguía avanzando a paso lento, habían tenido peleas en otras ocasiones pero esta vez el había utilizado a humanos que ellos conocían como si fueran zombies para atacarlos.

Shikamaru al igual que sus compañeros tuvo que asesinar de nuevo a quienes fueron importantes para ellos en su vida humana, pero que les quedaría después de todo esto al final lo más difícil aún les esperaba pero como terminar todo un ciclo de odio que en vez de disminuir solo crecía con el pasar del tiempo.

Los tres desde cada punto podían ver la pelea de Naruto con Sasuke, la pelea que tenían era diferente comprendieron que todo terminaría con la muerte de alguno o la de ambos.

Naruto y Sasuke se golpeaban con todo lo que tenían uno dolido y el otro perdido en su propia oscuridad, sus cuerpos bañados en sangre solo era el inicio de su pelea; después de todo ambos eran inmortales pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran morir por uno de ellos.

––Esto terminara aquí Sasuke…––

––Crees que te será tan fácil––El pelinegro ya sin cordura tan solo golpeaba cualquier cosa a su paso.

––Nada es fácil, tan solo es cuestión de esfuerzo––

––Bailare sobre tu cadáver hasta el cansancio––

––Es el fin…para los dos, pero te prometo que el odio terminara aquí… seremos amigos por siempre––Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera contestar Naruto ya le había arrancando los dos brazos, el baño de sangre fue tal que la lluvia apenas pudo limpiarlo; un corte limpio y lo siguiente fue su cabeza volando lejos del cuerpo.

Naruto apenas se sostenía miro el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke, el había perdido un brazo también además de estar demasiado herido. Miro a sus compañeros de lejos y sonrió para su sorpresa las palabras que les dijo a sus almas les sorprendió aun mas, el tan solo desapareció dejándolos perplejos.

Con dificultad llego hasta lo alto donde Hinata seguía atada, arranco los cables y con su único brazo la sujeto lo mejor que pudo recargándose en la pared con ella sobre las piernas.

Hinata medio despertó asustada por las heridas del rubio que le sonrió, aun con aquella hermosa sonrisa no evito que su corazón se rompiera por el aspecto lastimoso del chico que le apretaba con el único brazo.

––"No sientas culpa…ahora todo acabo"––

––"Así parece Naruto…como las otras veces"––Sollozo un poco escupiendo algo de sangre

––"Lo sé…pero esta vez será diferente"––Beso sus labios ensangrentados en lo que se perdía con el olor de su sangre.

––"¿Diferente?"––

––"Veremos juntos el amanecer…"––

–– ¡Bromeas! Si haces eso tú…tú…––Esta vez las lagrimas salieron de golpe al comprenderle––"Sabes si bebes mi sangre tú te salvaras y…"––

––"No…Juntos a la eternidad no quiero estar más lejos de ti, veamos juntos este amanecer y volemos juntos hasta donde el viento nos lleve"––

Ella le sonrió abrazándolo con el resto de las fuerzas que le quedaban, un bebedor de sangre no sobrevive bajo los ardientes rayos del sol así es como ellos se mataban tiempo atrás; sus creencias decían que lo hacían cuando no podían seguir con la vida que tenían o como algún castigo por sus faltas.

Con las cenizas esparcidas al viento podían renacer nuevamente a veces como bebedor de sangre o en otra forma, pero esta vez Naruto quería ir con Hinata de la mano y renacer juntos o solo viajar con el viento.

Recargada en su pecho miraba con tranquilidad el sol que comenzaba a asomarse, no había mas miedo ni dolor tan solo la esperanza de no separarse nunca más.

El castillo ardía con mucha fuerza, las ultimas ordenes para Sai y los demás por parte del rubio fue el de prender fuego al lugar y salir lo más rápido que pudieran antes de que el amanecer les sorprendiera.

Los tres se alejaban lo más rápido que podían con sus heridos cuerpos, sus rostros bañados en lágrimas de sangre en un largo silencio; todo lo había acabado la luz del sol y el fuego estos habían limpiado cualquier indicio de el lugar, las cenizas eran esparcidas por el viento matutino que soplaba dulcemente como una tranquila melodía.

Ahora todos eran libres.

**Solo me queda decir gracias a todos nos seguimos leyendo en otras historias y solo queda el epilogo.**

**Muchas gracias**


	11. Epilogo

**Las cosas que siento desde el presente se desvanecerán de la memoria, tarde o temprano, además de los tiempos de corta duración de la felicidad y la inocencia que disfrutamos**

**Creo que los recuerdos que tenemos en común y la posibilidad de encontrar el amor juntos, el miedo abruma mi deseo de vivir, no tiene sentido seguir buscando...**

**Me pierdo en mis recuerdos ¿Cual es ese llamado para pedir ayuda? Me aferro al sonido de tu voz, tan débil, sin embargo puedo oírla, así que camino hacia adelante**

**Al otro lado del lejano día a la que luz sigue brillando...**

**Todo lo que se deja llevar por la noche, queremos llegar a ese lugar al cual volver y por fin estar juntos, nuestra propia eternidad.***

**Epilogo**

La noche tormentosa parecía no querer detenerse, había tantos rayos que incluso Shion estaba atemorizada pero no solo era la tempestad; era algo mas algo dentro de ella que le decía que algo no estaba bien.

Había recibido la noticia de que muy pronto seria operada, sabía que era gracias a Hinata ella había conseguido tal hazaña pero tenía remordimientos por haber enfermado causando tal pesar en su hermana.

Pero no podía quitarse la opresión de su pecho no comprendía bien pero sentía un terrible miedo, no a la operación ni a la enfermedad era algo más que no lograba descifrar algo que le decía que no volvería a ver a su preciada hermana…su otra mitad.

Los ruidos de los rayos estremecían las ventanas y nadie escucho los sollozos de la rubia que apretaba sus manos contra su pecho.

La ciudad estaba bañada inundada en la mayor parte, no había parado de llover desde dos días atrás pero esa noche parecía que el cielo se caería por completo pues una tormenta eléctrica estaba azotando con fuerza sin ninguna tregua.

Un enorme rayo ilumino todo el lugar, fue tal la luz que se sintió en otro sitio que no era el hospital y ahí la vio a su amada hermana y lo comprendió ya no estaba con ella. Su muerte fue confirmada poco después a través de una carta en donde le decían sus últimos deseos para ella, gracias a su esfuerzo Shion tendría la operación que le salvaría la vida además de la oportunidad de vivir sin mayores problemas; lo que ella hiciera a partir de ahora sería su decisión.

La depresión que vino después casi la mata, se negaba a la operación no quería vivir a costa de la vida de su hermana; sentía que no podría vivir bajo esas condiciones.

Los médicos ya no sabían que mas hacer estaba muriéndose de tristeza, no había mas parientes a quien recurrir por lo que solo quedaba esperar un milagro; y eso pareció suceder.

Comenzó a recibir cartas de personas que dijeron haber conocido a su hermana, le platicaron del tiempo compartido con ella era como revivir tristes recuerdos pero al mismo tiempo le recordó la fortaleza que tenia Hinata.

Que cara pondría cuando volviera a reencontrarse con ella, si moría sin haber luchado con qué cara podría dirigirle la palabra…tenía que seguir su ejemplo y vivir sin arrepentimiento alguno.

La operación se realizo con gran éxito esforzándose por recuperarse, después de todo saliendo le esperaba el mundo y quería saber que le deparaba.

En incontables veces creía escuchar la voz de Hinata en tantos lugares, sonaba feliz y eso le agradaba no sabía si era su imaginación jugándole una mala jugada o algo que era lejos de su comprensión; pero también se sentía vigilada como si la estuvieran protegiendo de todos lados.

Logro terminar la carrera tan añorada para ambas, no tuvo motivos para abandonarla después de todo el dinero que le era depositado mes con mes era más que suficiente para salir adelante sin ninguna preocupación.

Junto lo que le restaba del dinero y abrió una escuela, no solo una escuela normal era un proyecto ambicioso que alguna vez tuvieron las dos; un lugar donde no hubiera restricciones podrían estudiar cualquiera que quisiera superarse; un lugar que no limitara a nadie ni económicamente ni social.

—Bien Hinata creo que esto es solo un pequeño proyecto de las dos, pero estoy segura de que irá creciendo buscare más apoyo para que no solo sea una simple escuela ya verás que te sentirás orgullosa de la vida que me regalaste.

Dedico su vida a buscar ese apoyo, financiero, social y psicológico, se enfrento a muchas eventualidades que le hicieron decaer en su deseo por terminar aquel gran proyecto.

Pero también logro que más personas se unieran a esta causa, el valor que tenia era gracias a la sensación de estar protegida, vigilada en todo momento, lo que nunca supo era que a última voluntad de Shikamaru, Gaara y Sai habían decidido proteger a la persona por la cual Hinata había llegado hasta ellos.

Así que en silencio la cuidaban protegiéndola lo mejor que podían, dejando que ella tuviera sus propios tropiezos solo entrando levemente en su vida cuando fuera lo necesario al final ellos no pudieron evitar también sentirse atraídos por aquel sueño.

Pronto se caso y formo una familia la cual apoyo el sueño, este se volvió un proyecto familiar tuvo hijos y fueron de los primeros en ingresar a esta escuela; pronto no solo fue solo una institución si no que se agrando a tal punto de reunir varios niveles.

Los años pasaron y pasaron Shion envejeció y poco después murió, el sueño continuo con sus hijos y después con sus nietos sin detenerse en ningún momento; las estaciones iban y venían nada es estático al final del camino.

Hoy un nuevo ciclo se abre nuevamente a una generación que está por iniciar su propio camino.

—Mama, me voy si no llegare tarde

—Bien cuídate, tu hermana sigue resfriada por lo que me quedare a cuidarla Neji llegara tarde hoy tiene que cubrir horas extras de su trabajo

—De acuerdo, entonces pasare a comprar algunos víveres para la cena

—Muchas gracias me ahorrarías tiempo

Sonrió mientras se acomodaba el flequillo que se perdía entre el resto de su cabello, Hinata Hyuga iniciaría un nuevo curso para dar inicio la preparatoria por lo que estaba muy emocionada. Su hermana menor había pescado un resfriado por lo que tendría que esperar más tiempo a recuperarse, su hermano mayor estudiaba la universidad y trabaja medio tiempo por lo que siempre estaba fuera de casa.

Se quedo un momento fija en aquella vieja foto de la sala, no sabía pero la foto de aquellas dos chicas tan parecidas le traía algo de nostalgia; pero sobre todo porque le habían puesto el nombre de su ascendente en su honor, solo sabía que todo había iniciado con aquellas dos chicas porque aquella escuela era una de las más importantes de la ciudad.

Cerró la puerta ese día sentía que sería muy especial.

Los Hyugas eran una familia que tenía unos ojos muy peculiares, algunos eran de color violeta claro el color de su antecesora pero otros eran blancos muy raros, eran de aquella chica que estaba al lado de su pariente, claro estaba que ambas lo eran pero solo supo que ella había muerto muy joven por lo que no tuvo descendencia por eso eran muy raros.

Ella era de los pocos que lo tenían, pero siempre causaban miedo a las personas que lo tomaban de manera fría muchas veces se burlaron de ellos pero Neji siempre salió a su defensa.

No supo porque pero el parecido con aquella mujer le dio cierto miedo por lo que de pequeña siempre llevo el cabello corto, pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de que no importaba ella seguiría siendo ella misma sin importar que tanto o no se pareciera a alguien.

Por fin, este año será el mejor de todos veamos que nos traerá consigo—miro de pronto hacia un grupo de chicos que hacían mucho alboroto, reconoció de inmediato al pelinegro que golpeaba a un rubio era de la familia de los Uchiha se decía que estuvieron a punto de desaparecer como animales en extinción pero surgió uno el cual con el pasar de los años hizo crecer a la familia.

Y lo sabía porque su padre hacia muchos negocios con ellos, habían sido parte de la restauración de la escuela por lo que era normal tener más parientes en el sitio.

Lo que si no reconocía al chico rubio que hacia el doble de escándalo, no supo porque pero el verlo le hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago; aquella sensación de conocerle de algún lado solo que no recordaba de donde lo había visto.

Ese año había muchos rostros nuevos, por aquel lado estaban el grupo de Sakura y Karin peleando ambas parecían lidiar un grupo de adoración y por lo que veía era por Sasuke así que sintió que mejor no estar en su camino.

No supo porque pero ver a Sasuke con el rubio le produjo una enorme sonrisa, a pesar del alboroto que tenían ellos en verdad se llevaban bien a sus propios ojos.

—Te liberare de todo tu odio— Se quedo quieta al haber dicho aquella frase ¿Por qué lo había dicho? No tenía ningún sentido, pero salió así nada más.

Mas un fuerte golpe contra ella la hizo caer y sentir el duro piso contra su cuerpo, sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente alejados cuando abrió los ojos su corazón latió tan fuerte que se helo.

Sobre ella estaba aquel chico rubio que le veía fijamente, poseía una mirada tan azul y profunda que se quedo quieta aun cuando sentía que se desmayaría; que eran aquellas marcas en sus mejillas era como si le hubieran herido en alguna pelea pero también se dio cuenta de que eran de nacimiento.

—Dobe… ¿qué haces sobre una chica? eres un pervertido

—Cállate Teme al cuadrado

—Etto…

—Ah, Hola mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze—la sonrisa tan cálida le envolvió era como si el sol le estuviera cobijando, aun cuando él seguía sobre ella ya no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo.

—Hinata…Hyuga Hinata—dijo tímidamente sin apartar la vista de el chico, sin pensarlo solo llevo sus dedos hacia aquellas marcas en el rostro como si supiera de donde habían sido hechas, como si hubiera estado presente cuando se hicieron.

Un silencio se hizo de pronto, la escuela entera estaba sorprendida en la entrada estaba Naruto sobre la chica Hyuga, besándola como si nada mas ocurriera a su alrededor cosa que nadie esperaba.

Ninguno lo sabía tan solo había sucedido pero por extraño que fuera, ambos sonrieron al termino del beso hasta que el rubio era jaloneado por una hermosa mujer rubia.

— ¿Qué crees que haces tan temprano y en tu primer día?

—Oba-chan…vamos no es lo que crees…creo

— ¿Y que debería pensar? vamos a la dirección chico pervertido

Las risas envolvieron el lugar mientras el rubio era llevado a la fuerza por la directora Tsunade una de los últimos parientes de otra familia que ayudo al proyecto de la escuela; pero se quedo quieta al ver que Hinata le seguía estaba atorada con la manga del rubio que sonreía nervioso por la situación.

—Cielos…supongo que tendré—lo jalo mientras el sujetaba la mano de Hinata sin soltarla, no sabía pero aquello le decía que solo era el inicio de un largo, pero muy largo año escolar.

Los dos eran llevados juntos a la dirección, ninguno soltó la mano de el otro, se miraban sabían que nunca se habían visto antes pero al mismo tiempo sentían que se conocían de mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez un deja vu o quizás era cosa del destino no lo sabían más que un pensamiento que tenían al mismo tiempo.

"_Un hilo rojo une a dos personas que están destinadas a estas juntos, podrá jalarse y tensarse o hacerse más largo pero nunca se rompería."_

Así los dos caminaban a través de la entrada las miradas estaban sobre ellos, incluso miradas que no sabían que existían; eran miradas de seres que seguían cuidándolos desde las sombras velando por su felicidad.

Ahora ya estaban juntos y solo era el inicio de su nuevo camino.

*****Parte de la letra del ending de Another, Anamenesis.

**Con esto cierro esta historia me siento feliz de la aceptación que tuvo, feliz de que la sigan leyendo a pesar de no tener comentarios pero veo las graficas de las lecturas y son altas eso motiva.**

**Les invito a aquellos que no conocen el resto de mis historias, tengo nuevos proyectos los cuales espero sigan gustando como el resto de historias que he terminado.**

**Visiten mi perfil para mayor información de alguna historia, también les invito al Evento especial por las próximas fechas de días de muertos, varios autores se han escrito para subir una historia con motivo de esto así que anímenlos con un lindo comentario suyo; si quieren unirse hay fechas abiertas para subir un one shot toda la información está en mi perfil.**

**Me despido y nos leemos en otra historia.**

**Muchas gracias**


End file.
